Grupo de ayuda ¡mi enfermedad y mi lucha contra el mundo!
by pame chan 42
Summary: Luego de fundar un grupo de ayuda, Ayano y todos los demás del nuevo grupo buscarán poder superarse como personas, y combatir contra aquello que es sufrir una enfermedad mental.
1. Una mejor reunión y segundas oportunidad

Bueno, hola a todos los que han venido de curiosos aquí. Les deseo hoy 10 de Octubre, un muy feliz día mundial de la salud mental. Y sí, leíste bien. Como un "festejo" a este día el cual busca conscientizar y ayudar a los que no tienen un adecuado funcionamiento en el cerebro, esto va dedicado de igual modo.

La historia es sobre un grupo de ayuda donde todos los personajes de Kagerou project en algún punto se conocerán o se conocen, y se ayudarán mutuamente. Todo en torno a enfermedades mentales. Me recuerda un poco a lo que entendía por la esencia de Kagerou project de un grupo de amigos con problemas los cuales pasaban el tiempo juntos. En parte quería rescatar un poco eso.

Agradesco a ¡Maki! Este es un regalo para ella, específicamente con parejas las cuales aclararé al final y las cuales ella escogió~ (en sí sólo me designó las parejas, no sé porque diablos escogí el tema de las enfermedades mentales sin que ella lo supiera. Espero te guste chica y no te parezca muy extraño XD —probablemente es porque esta historia la he pensado casi como un original, así que, me temo pueda haber un poco de OCC.—)

En este cap sólo no aparecen Momo, Mary y Seto por cosas que se explican luego.

Espero esto ayude a crear consciencia.

Hecho con mucho amor. Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin.

* * *

.

 **Una mejor reunión y segundas oportunidades**

.

—Bueno~ ¡Ayano les da la bienvenida~! Todos sean bienvenidos al círculo de terapia juvenil ¡en nuestra primera reunión oficial!

Todos podían notar la emoción sin medida en su rostro, y nadie más que Ayano Tateyama se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que estaban logrando con cuidadoso esfuerzo y paciencia. Fundar un grupo de ayuda para gente con discapacidad mental, expresamente enfermedades mentales y trastornos mentales, se había vuelto sin lugar a duda, un pequeño sueño suyo el cual, ahora, era toda una realidad expresa, concreta y dulcemente palpable.

El grupo existía, aún aunque este singular grupo novicio, tuviera una curiosa particularidad...

Algunos de sus amigos aplaudieron, y de inmediato ella se alegró ante aquel gesto sincero. Se dispuso entonces a mirar con toda la alegría de su ser inocente al que consideraba su "colega" en aquel centro, Kuroha Kokonose, un joven mayor que ella y hermano mayor de su compañero de salón; de cabellos negros largos atados en una pequeña coleta y un pequeño tatuaje amarillo bajo el ojo derecho ambarino.

—¿...Kuroha?

—Umh... —musitó él sin interés característico para entonces mirar a aquella figura femenina y la de los demás presentes. Notó habían en total sólo tres chicas, mientras los hombres eran los predominantes en la reunión. Había que añadir que Kuroha, a diferencia de ella quien era brillante y hacía palidecer en alegría a cualquiera; era un ocaso, era frío y parecía que se apagaba, pero por alguna razón contradictoria, de inmediato renacía en una llama roja de enojo y disgusto. Era alguien de carácter voluble, cansada y enojada mirada, y una rabia asesina. Y ese día, parecía no tener entusiasmo y rabiar como nadie; mas a pesar de esto, se levantó de la silla como estaba haciendo ella y comenzó a hablar como sabía era su "tediosa" labor.

— Mi nombre es Kuroha, y yo soy el apoyo, _ **o al parecer perro**_ , de Ayano. No es un placer.

Ayano se quedó petrificada al oírlo pues, no esperaba presentación tal.

Oídos y sonidos sinceros los cuales deseó fueran mentirosos.

—Ah... No digas eso, Kuroha—intentó disimular la sorpresa a pesar de que todo pronto cambiaría a enojo.

—Vamos, que me obligaste a hacer esto, Ayano.

—Pero, ¡es para ayudarnos entre nosotros...! Además, que yo sepa, tú estás aquí porque desde que te graduaste, ni una universidad te ha aceptado...

El hombre ante esa oración encolerizó y puso una mueca extraña, de enojo mezclado con disgusto y una extraña sonrisa sarcástica. No podía creer aquella niña de 18 años, de dulce apariencia de hasta 16, se hubiera atrevido a decir aquello; su punto débil, lo que carcomía su alma al haberse convertido en un simple _estorbo_ para la sociedad: El no haber sido aceptado por la universidad de medicina Arakawa Misaki, la mejor de su país, por segunda vez. Recalcarle de igual modo que ante eso, aceptó el trabajo sólo por despecho, estaba de más decir que lo frustraba.

Enfureció y liberó las primeras palabras llegaron a su mente como si fueran una bala lista para matar las pasiones de quien fuera.

—Suerte en este "círculo" de terapia juvenil a pesar de que más bien, creo que las sillas están haciendo un óvalo... —La desafió con rostro desinteresado. Correspondiente en sentimientos negativos, tortuosos y oscuros a los de ella, quien desafiaba a su vez su actitud y conocimientos.

Un odio rugió y una lucha interna entre dos facciones, suya contra la de ella, comenzó. Ayano encogió de hombros, pero en lugar de entristecerse, para sorpresa de todos, tomó carácter duro y enojó.

—¡Kuroha! ¡Deja ser tan pesimista!

El hombre no se quedaría atrás. Contratacó como si su hombría y conocimientos estuvieran en peligro. Él sentía aquello absurdamente pasaba.

—Tú eres demasiado optimista.

—Agh, ¿por qué continuas empeñado en hacer la vida de los demás tan miserable?

—Tú eres la miserable, niña tonta.

—Eres un...

A pesar de que cualquiera del exterior podría pensar en aquella pelea como terrible, la realidad era que entre ambos habían construido un muro entre lo que era una pelea real y dolorosa, y una de palabras simples y movimientos faciales exagerados. Gustaba creer que sus peleas nunca iban en serio. Por eso probablemente algunos de sus amigos se reían por sus expresiones exageradas y movimiento de brazos hacia el cielo preguntándole a Dios por qué debían soportar al otro.

Extraña costumbre compartida, nacida desde hacía dos semanas.

Obviamente, a pesar de todo, existía el odio y rencor entre ambos como si fuera la pelea de un gato negro minúsculo y una enorme víbora preparada para estrangular y engullir cualquier pequeño sueño o corazón. Y claro, de entre los dos enemigos, Kuroha no era exagerado ni mostraba esa exasperación cómica propio de un acto de circo. Era fácil distinguir no estaba fulminándola con la mirada; si no, ya habría lanzado impropios tan fuertes que ella estaría llorando.

—Si no tuviera otra opción, me iría bien lejos de ti.

—Eso dices, Kuroha.

—Mierda, ¡aún eres una mocosa inmadura!

—¡Y tú un chico _**insoportable**_!

El grito fue fuerte, pero no tanto como para herirlo.

Aquello era imposible.

Mas, acalló un segundo y sonrió triunfante, haciendo ella notara como podía trasfigurar su actitud fácilmente. La chica que odiaba las agresiones y deseaba un mundo de paz, podía fácilmente caer también en una guerra sucia de palabras; la cual, sólo podía llevarlos al dolor y más peleas.

—Discúlpenme...

Él no se inmutó. Le era divertido ver como la fundadora del grupo era más inmadura que cualquiera. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo era ese? Vaya que dejaba mucho que desear y a él le encantaba la miseria que el rostro contrario vestía.

—Creo que... sigo nerviosa

Aquel simple acto hizo que Ayano por su parte intentara calmarse y pedir perdón; aterrada a su vez de tener que ser la líder de aquella gran reunión.

—Lo que pasó la semana pasada, con nuestra primera reunión introductoria, fallida, no quiero se repita. Yo... creé este grupo deseando ayudar a las personas. No deseo el dolor se repita. Creo que... todos tenemos un pequeño lugar al cual ir. Todos estamos aquí por algo. Y este pequeño lugar creo debe ser un mundo con respeto mutuo.

Sus palabras entonces se dirigieron a su enemigo. Lo miró con decisión tal, que podía incluso mirar a sus ojos despiadados; cosa que no hacía regularmente por el miedo o timidez que la acongojaba.

—Kuroha... seré sincera. No me agrada como me molestas. Te lo he dicho ya varias veces y no cambias; pero, si es por un bien mayor, yo te soportaré. ¡Y haremos que este proyecto finalice con éxito! —una sonrisa tímida se asomó como un pequeño amanecer entre las montañas blancas que eran sus dientes—. Eso es lo que más deseo... quiero ayudar, para que cuando mire hacia el pasado, pueda ver he cumplido todo lo que deseaba. Y ahí, deseo verlos a todos también. Prometimos dar lo mejor de nosotros para que el grupo ayudara a todos. ¡Sé nosotros podemos!

Era así como todos los presentes recordaban la gran diferencia de aquel grupo con cualquier otro. El mundo estaba lleno de reveses y de esas pequeñas peculiaridades las cuales le daban un encanto extraño a la vida. Entre esas pequeñas cosas degustables y entrañables, estaba reflejado perfectamente ese grupo gobernado por aquellos dos jóvenes encargados, quienes para la sorpresa de quien fuera, tenían quizás un salón en un auténtico centro de rehabilitación psiquiátrico, pero no así, un título si quiera, y mucho menos, habían pisado alguna vez una universidad siendo alumnos. Todo lo contrario, eran simples jóvenes; inexpertos, con sentimientos a flor de piel, explosivos por la edad, y con un rencor que combatía a cualquier sentimiento amical.

La gran revelación y forzada unión entre ambos, era no sólo debido a que una era entusiasta e iba a dar lo que sea por ayudar; mientras el otro, por necesidad, estaba dispuesto a usar su basto conocimiento si aquello lo ayudaba en la vida; si no que además de eso, una iniciativa les había abierto las puertas a algo mayor, algo que sólo entenderían al crecer y darse paso en la vida.

La joven entusiasta continuó portando una sonrisa como era la costumbre. Sabía que si daban el esfuerzo, un _grupo de tontos_ como ellos, quizás, podrían solucionar los problemas de alguien más. Era lo feliz y notable de tener esperanzas y tener el desconocimiento a lo que realmente te enfrentas. Podías incluso luchar contra lo descabellado y ridículo de la vida con los métodos más tontos alguna vez ideados.

Pero, esto finalmente poco a poco se desbordó al ver el rostro de su compañero que fulminaba sus deseos. Le expresaba con su silencio que no se volverían realidad sus sueños en una mezcla de burla y desagrado. Y probablemente Ayano, quien necesitaba palabras de apoyo al tener pequeñas muestras de baja autoestima, al no llegar aquel sentimiento de comprensión, sintió por esto su rostro bajar y sentir el deseo de desbordarse de dolor, llorar cuanto fuera; algo él poco a poco notó e hizo hablase entonces.

—Supongo que si vas a andar así, te dejaré. Pero, deja de poner ese rostro. No me gusta ver a las niñas llorar.

Eso la asombró, pues, estaba segura su rostro no estaba rojo aún. Y sorprendió a los demás, pues, el hombre siniestro parecía tener un corazón por ahí.

—Sólo quiero ayudar... ¿Es... tan difícil de creer?

—Te creeré si no actúas de manera lastimera. Si algo quieres cumplir, lucha contra cualquier escoria, ¡incluso aunque sea tu compañero o hasta tu maestro!

Un momento. Sólo un momento les tomó calmarse y dar tregua a su odio e incomprensión.

—No me hagas decir que creo en ti, porque sabes es mentira... —pronunció avergonzado. Quizás no se tenían si quiera respeto, pero si la veía llorar, sabía se iba a odiar demasiado.

Ayano a pesar de aquello, quedó dubitativa y pensante en las cosas que la habían llevado a aquel punto lejano en su vida. Uno lejos de las cuestiones de la vida y la gran pregunta de "qué haré cuando sea grande". Uno donde estaba decidida de lo que deseaba hacer en su corta existencia. Aun con los ojos y carácter del otro que podían matar y quitarle la luz a aquel deseo sobre ella; sabía que quería en la vida. Extrañamente, ya no dudaba.

—Y pues... supongo que como dijo Ayano, este es un grupo de terapia para ayudar a jóvenes de nuestra edad.

Quien hablaba era Kuroha una vez más, quien no soportaba la situación tal. El silencio poderoso que rompía la calma y el cual odiaba como ninguno, lo mandaba. Sabía era culpa propia la situación además, esa tensión la cual hacía nadie desease hablar ocurrió por su orgullo.

—Entre los 20 a 12 años aproximadamente, son bienvenidos. Ese lapso de tiempo serían los inicios y finales de la etapa de la adolescencia... —murmuró Ayano sintiendo timidez se estuviera equivocando.

—La adolescencia es la época más crítica en la vida junto con la época de la "tercera edad". Como aclaramos la semana pasada en nuestra reunión introductoria. —suspiró—, no tengan miedo de traer a alguien nuevo —esas eran palabras Ayano debía decir, y él lo sabía—. Este grupo fue ideado para salvar incluso vidas. Todos nosotros en cierto sentido nos conocemos y... todos en algún momento nos hemos sentido mal. —De inmediato dirigió la mirada hacia la chica de cabello oscuro. Le había robado el discurso y ella debía reaccionar de una buena vez ante el hurto.

Hubo un disimulo en su rostro sombrío, pero Ayano sintió él deseaba oír lo que tenía que decir. Aquello... por alguna razón le dio confianza.

—La mayoría de aquí están enfermos de alguna enfermedad mental... Aunque tenemos un caso de enfermedad... _"física" —_ sus dedos se doblaron al hablar _—_. Nos... dieron el pase libre a que puedan venir ya sea por bullying, problemas familiares, o si son algún apoyo emocional para alguien que tiene problemas y siente temor de venir, son admitidos de igual modo... —sus palabras eran un dulce suspiro que moría en la bruma.

Dieron así inicio a la primera reunión "no fallida" del extraño grupo. Era el momento en el cual, darían cada uno de su parte y junto a sus nuevos compañeros de grupo, ayudarían a las personas que estuvieran "enfermas".

 ** _Es noble volar por tus medios; más aún, volar por los otros y cargar la espada que desea acabar con el odio, y llevar tu escudo el cual, defenderá a quienes amas._**

Era el momento de luchar por el lejano sueño de crear ese pedazo de mundo destino sólo a ellos. Su Edén en el cual, cualquiera podía ser feliz a pesar de estar enfermo.


	2. Debidas presentaciones

_— **A los antiguos lectores, pasar al siguiente capítulo,** pues, he partido el capítulo que era 1, en 2._

 _Sugiero de igual modo, dar una releída, que está mucho mejor ahora este fanfic.—_

A los nuevos lectores. Bienvenidos al capítulo 2 uwu

* * *

.

 **Debidas presentaciones**

.

Ayano empezó a comentar con exactitud las reglas del lugar, la información e historia de aquel centro de salud y como fue que había surgido la idea de crear un grupo así de alarmante y raro. Kuroha, con albocía y discrepando por su parte, de manera austera volvió a crear una pelea entre burlas y sarcasmo; habló mal de la directora, lo que le faltaba al lugar, y consideró la fama que tenía debía recurrir y deberse a las viejas glorias del lugar, a nada más.

Entre esas discrepancias y de nuevo, palabras por parte de Ayano de que acabase de parsimonear, sus compañeros de grupo empezaron a hablar como pequeñas cotorras enjauladas en sus grupos.

Haruka Kokonose, de cabello negro y con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, con una sonrisa, suspiró resignado y aceptando la colérica actitud de su hermano mayor por dos años. Siempre se impresionaba como lograba exasperar a cualquiera, incluso a un ser tan calmo como siempre había sido Ayano, su compañera de salón. Mientras él hablaba con la persona junto a él, Shintaro Kisaragi, sobre la confianza depositada fielmente en Ayano y luego, poniendo atención a la pelea entre sus líderes; una joven de extraño cabello azul sentada a su otro costado, Ene, intentó ocultar sus carcajadas filosas y ruidosas; pues como él, no podía creer como alguien podía hacer que Ayano, su mejor amiga, se enojase.

Frente a ellos, otro de los tantos integrantes del grupo, un niño de baja estatura y de cabello marrón oscuro, miraba la escena con preocupación; consternado porque él fue ni más ni menos el gran causante de que su primera reunión una semana antes, haya terminado en un rotundo fracaso.

Hibiya Amamiya era su nombre. Y a pesar de la típica actitud altanera del niño de 12 años, ese día se sentía arrepentido y culpable pues las pesadillas que sopesaban sobre él, continuaban; e incluso, eran recurrentes en mayor intensidad. Esto pasó desapercibido por todos, menos por su vecino de asiento, Shuuya Kano, quien era un joven rubio de alegre personalidad y acongojado corazón enamorado a quien había conocido la semana anterior.

—Venga, que no pasa nada. — Eso sorprendió al niño hasta el susto al sentir posarse sobre su puño, como si de una frágil mariposa se tratase, una mano; pero como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, el joven Shuuya, como dictaba la costumbre, le regaló su típica sonrisa leónica que daba a sus 15 años de vida; una sonrisa que no hacía más traer confianza y bienestar a quien la mirara.

Retirose la palma a los pocos segundos para no incomodarlo y empezó a hablar con él mientras Ayano daba indicaciones las cuales Kuroha empezaba a expresar su disconformidad.

—Estas reuniones son hechas por chicos de 18 y 19 años. Es obvio que pasaría esto.

—No entiendo...

En realidad, nadie comprendía como algo así podía ser incluso pensable. ¿Un grupo comandado por jóvenes de 17 y 18 años que no se llevaban bien? Y peor, ¿admitido por la mismísima directora de aquel famoso centro de rehabilitación mental? Una locura que hasta un pequeño niño de 12 años entendía.

—Es que, no comprendo porqué alguien dejaría a unos niños en un cuarto solos sin alguien mayor—incluso un niño como Hibiya podía darse cuenta de aquello—. ¡Es tonto!

Le tomó unos segundo reflexionar a Shuuya mientras intentaba ignorar la dulce voz melódica de Ayano que empezaba a hablar una vez más.

—Pues... Azami, la directora y la mujer que conocimos la semana pasada, es bastante extraña. Siempre ha hecho proyectos raros. Desde que soy pequeño —hizo una pausa recordando memorias de la niñez—. Recuerdo una vez nos llevó a un pabellón de niños quemados sólo para que valoráramos la suerte que teníamos, pues en nuestro salón, no había nadie con alguna complicación física. Esto afectó especialmente a una niñita que yo conocía..., y aunque los padres la catalogaran de rara a Azami, y los padres de esta niña la retiraran de este lugar, Azami se ha mantenido al mando desde que era pequeño. No hay que temer~.

—Realmente... ¡¿hizo eso?! —Tranquilidad esquiva reemplazada por el temor grande. Shuuya hablaba con naturalidad que asustaba.

—Se podría decir que Azami... es poca ortodoxa.

—¡Diablos!

—De todos modos, si estamos aquí es para aprender. ¿Te cuento algo? Somos una clase de experimento social, pero no le gusta declararlo.

Eso sorprendió al más pequeño, pero Shuuya no se detuvo y continuó hablando como si del secreto mejor guardado se hablara.

—Acá un año, si esto prospera, nos quiere mostrar al mundo, decir que unos chicos lograron solucionar sus problemas mediante palabras y no sólo medicamentos.

La voz de Ayano, dando indicaciones sobre el respeto que todos debían tenerse y la confianza que debían darse entre ellos, lo detuvo una segunda vez.

—Prin...cipalmente, le gustaría decir que sólo fuimos unos chicos de hasta 19 años hablando... Quiere mostrarle a los padres que la comunicación es importante con los hijos y que a la edad de 17 no somos tan inmaduros como nos tacha el mundo. Supongo desea decir que "ya estamos grandecitos", pero no puedes esperar nada bueno o "normal" con ella.

A Hibiya esto lo asustó, pero decidió hacer una última pregunta:

—¿Está bien que estemos siendo guiados por ellos?

Veía discutir a sus dos "encargados". Una segunda pelea había comenzado por su discrepancia de creencias.

—Bueno, es un experimento~ —Eso más que tranquilizarlo, lo perturbó—. Ni Azami ni Ayano lo saben, pero esperan que todo salga bien y continuemos siendo amigos luego de esto. Ya sabes, los astronautas encerrados mucho tiempo, más que hacerse cercanos, se vuelven enemigos. Aunque dudo eso suceda con nosotros. Es interesante pensar qué pasará. Y, los colocó juntos porque... sabe Ayano tiene iniciativa, y Kuroha, conocimientos. Como ella diría... se complementan.

Hibiya lo miró curioso pues el chico rubio tenía una cierta infelicidad o enojo en sus palabras. El rubio al notar los ojos en él, volvió a mostrar ese rostro afable y feliz.

—Ja ja, pequeño Hibiya, no debes temer estar aquí. Empezaremos con muchos tropiezos, pero lo solucionaremos, lo prometo.

Y con aquellas palabras de aliento, el castaño se tranquilizó.

— ** _Ja ja ja ja_**

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la persona que reía tan estruendosamente e inundaba el salón con aquel ruido. Era Ene, alegre y risueña joven que siempre reía al ver las peleas de la gente.

—Ay, ustedes son tan graciosos...

Eso avergonzó a Ayano que se sentía un niña, y enojó a Kuroha que se sentía un mal chiste.

—Idiota...

—Que dejes de insultar, Kuroha... —suspiró Ayano entonces—. Bueno... creo que nos estamos apartando el tema. Pido perdón... —hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa como era su tradición—. Entonces, podemos empezar las presentaciones, supongo. Ya cubrimos todo lo que debíamos decir.

Kuroha se sentó con satisfacción y la dejo hablar.

—Mi nombre es Ayano Tateyama. Soy estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años de edad. Umh... no estoy "enferma", aunque tengo algunos problemas en mis notas de preparatoria... P-Pero ¡quiero ayudarlos a todos como pueda a pesar de eso! Les daré a todos mi número al final de la sesión por si quieren llamar. Y... —hubo una pausa— gracias a que conocí a Haruka, sé que quiero volverme psiquiatra cuando salga de la preparatoria y entre a una universidad. En verdad quiero hacer eso... Sería todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Supongo que pronto me conocerán mejor. ¡Es un gusto!

Haruka sonrió con gran felicidad mientras su hermano enojó.

—Otra vez con lo mismo...

—Ya te dije que quiero eso de carrera, Kuroha. No hablemos más de esto —replicó tajante Ayano—; más bien, preséntate tú, que te veo muriendo por dentro deseando hablar. Y ya sabes, debes describir tu enfermedad y cómo se cura para que todos la entiendan.

Hizo una pausa para respirar y ordenar sus ideas a la vez que se levantaba con pereza de su asiento una vez más. Era extraño hablarle a un grupo de personas donde estaba su gemelo y su hermano menor. Más aún porque era sobre la gran enfermedad que sopesaba en él.

—Mi nombre es Kuroha. Llámenme sólo Kuroha que es un apodo. Gracias.

—Ja ja, vaya que eres copión~

—Cállate Ene.

—Te he~.

No importaba el robo del nombre, continuaba dándole gracia aquello.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo...—mencionó a regañadientes— mi nombre es Kuroha, Kuroha Kokonose. Estuve en la misma preparatoria que Ayano, Haruka, Ene y Shintaro. Buen puntaje, mala conducta. Actualmente me estoy preparando para entrar a alguna universidad, aunque a saber en qué carrera. Tengo 19 años de igual modo, y yo sufro de esquizofrenia desde que era un niño.

Fue directo y no vaciló, sorprendiendo a las personas que no lo conocían.

—La esquizofrenia, antes de que saquen argumentos precipitados, señoritas; principalmente hace que tengas alucinaciones, y supongo hablaremos de esto otro día pues hay más síntomas. En cuanto a las alucinaciones, cuando era pequeño tenía alrededor de 500 alucinaciones, todo un récord según mis médicos, ja. Muchas de ellas ahora están muertas y no tengo mucho interés en estas. La manera de curarse es mediante pastillas principalmente, aunque, dudo exista realmente "una cura".

No importaba fuera una enfermedad temida. Kuroha mostraba diversión tal en sus palabras que no hacía sospechar a nadie sobre su malestar. No parecía enfermo.

—Y, por ser esquizofrénico eso no te hace violento ni nada parecido. —añadió con una mueca de ofensa, como si en el pasado, ya alguien le hubiera molestado por aquello. Sólo él y su gemelo lo sabían. —La mayoría de enfermedades mentales son de tipo "pasivas" como me gusta llamarlas. Eso quiere decir que más que darte enojo siempre, te pueden dar depresión, manía, etc; depende completamente de tu enfermedad, e incluso puede variar de tiempo en tiempo o conocidos como "lapsos". El tenerlas tampoco te hace "un loco" así que si piensas correr una vez más, te digo que no lo toleraré, mocoso inmaduro. —Esta vez se dirigió a Hibiya quien se asustó al ser observado fijamente por él con aquellos ojos amarillos.

El recuerdo de que la reunión de una semana anterior fue un fracaso por su culpa, volvió; golpeándolo de manera tal que creía podría llorar si él continuaba.

—Kuroha, eres demasiado tajante con él. Sé un poco más cortés, que es nuestro invitado especial. —Ese fue Shuuya interviniendo, pues, no toleraba como Kuroha podía ser hostil con la gente nueva. Odiaba la ira de cualquiera que le hiciera daño a alguien menor.

—Siempre y cuando no corra diciendo "son todos unos locos", no le diré nada. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —gritó asustado Hibiya mienta Shuuya tomaba una pose amenazante, deseando defenderlo de Kuroha a quien conocía por largo tiempo y sabía era alguien de carácter voluble.

—Debo decir que no soy **nada** empático —devolvió la mirada a todo el grupo—, y que estoy aquí porque quiero añadir esto a mi expediente para entrar a una universidad, aunque sea a una no tan buena. No tengo el deseo de trabajar y hacerme viejo. Y, yo no creo que se pueda ayudar a alguien sólo con palabras, la experiencia me ha dejado que los medicamentos son más eficaces.

Estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando de repente, quien estaba sentado junto a él con rostro tácito, ojeando cualquier cosa que no fueran a los otros presentes y golpeteando el suelo con su pierna derecha, tomó su mano con lo que podría considerarse "cariño" y se negó a soltarlo.

Era su hermano gemelo quien fácilmente atraía miradas por su cabello blanco, piel blanquesina y unos ojos rojos los cuales eran ahora visibles.

—Kuroha está triste...

Nadie más quien "Konoha" podría atravesar su ser y notar lo que sentía, a pesar que él mismo no pudiera "sentir" por el cuadro médica él padecía.

—¡Déjame, subnormal! —espetó Kuroha avergonzado al ver que él no lo dejaba.

—No hasta que Kuroha esté feliz... —entonces, el gemelo albino, quien irónicamente también era mayor, se levantó del asiento y lo abrazó con el poco cariño podía mostrar; como si aún fueran dos niños pequeños rodeados de las personas que les hacían daño.

—Diablos... —Y aunque sus conocidos no lo creyeran, entonces Kuroha aflojó los músculos y se tranquilizó. Cuando se trataba de Konoha, él no podía decirle que no; lo mismo era con una cierta chica que ambos conocían desde pequeños, Mary Kozakura, quien no estaba en aquel recinto, pero a quien probablemente verían más tarde.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por explicar que estaba bien, por fin Konoha se tranquilizó y soltó el agarre.

—Él es Konoha..., es mi gemelo, mayor...

—Buenas... _tardes._ —Se oía nervioso y a la mitad del diálogo dirigió el mirar al suelo.

—Igual que yo, usa un apodo. Konoha sufre de albinismo como podrán notar. Ambos lo sufrimos en sí, pero el mío es sólo ocular y me da estos colores raros de iris —señaló con una sonrisa y notable gusto sus potentes ojos claros y dorados, contrastantes con todo el color negro de su ropa y cabellos—. El de Konoha es el de tipo más extremo, tipo I subtipo 1. Esto hace que Konoha no pueda exponerse al sol si quiera. Se quema y le duele al muy marica —comentó como si dijera algo natural y común porque esto era parte de su vida diaria.

—Pero se siente tibio el sol...

—Que te quemas, idiota... luego te andas quejando como el bebé que eres.

konoha tenía una lastimera vida en un mundo el cual lo dañaba; pues, a diferencia de Kuroha que odiaba el sol y era amante de la noche que lo seducía; Konoha amaba la luz y amaba la calidez del sol el cual, como hiciera con un vampiro, le hacía daño, le resecaba la piel y la podía volver rojiza. No hacía más que regalarle un horrible dolor si no tenía cuidado. Los polos largos y los parasoles eran su mínimo aliado, aunque regularmente los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—Ahora, algo mal visto es que tener albinismo y cabello blanco es "genial". La mayoría sufre, pues tienen desde estrabismo hasta otros problemas en los ojos. Problemas con las quemaduras también; y si tienes muy mala suerte, hasta problemas pulmonares e intestinales. Konoha tiene una estricta dieta, así que no importa les insista horas, no le den algo muy dulce o muy salado y a destiempos o luego de haber comido. Y, no puede hacer ejercicios más que nadar por esto de los pulmones, le da ataques asmáticos cada tanto. Ahora que lo pienso, debe tomar ya el _fluconazol_ para la alergia al polvo que tiene —recordó.

Muchos se preocuparon, no sabían que hacer si lo veían correr o comer.

—...Mi albinismo de igual modo debe cuidarse, pues como ambos tenemos una gran posibilidad de sufrir enfermedades de cegueras tempranas, tenemos que usar lentes oscuros. Si lo ven fuera, siempre debe llevar bloqueador y lentes oscuros, algo que él odia. Es una puta patada en el trasero tener que cuidarlo como a un niño, pero así es la remerenda vida.

—Kuroha sólo se preocupa, tiene un sentido paternal muy latente.

—¿Cuál carácter paternal podría haber en esa bestia...? —murmuró Ayano siendo oída por los dos, haciendo Konoha riera o hiciera un amago de eso, y Kuroha estuviera a punto de contestarle, pero de inmediato detenido por las palabras de su hermano.

—Me gustaría poder salir más, pero odio mucho el color amarillo de las pistas, el de los ojos de Kuroha y a la gente ruidosa que pasa por ahí.

Todos se extrañaron ante la revelación del blanco, mientras su gemelo lo miraba. Sorprendido pues había dicho algo que él "sentía" y no simple información de datos almacenados en un libro o una computadora; algo que no pasaba jamás, y probablemente sólo pasó cuando entró a un colegio particular, lejos de su gemelo, acaeció en su vida. Todos los otros sólo se extrañaron de su actitud y su ser tan "a-social", pero fue Kuroha el que en verdad terminó más que sorprendido.

—Déjalo Konoha, siéntate de una buena vez. Y deja alguien más hable, que los estás aburriendo.

Estuvo a punto de lograr se sentara hasta que, volvió a decir una verdad el mayor.

—Kuroha por su lado, es alguien violento que le gusta estar cerca de las personas aún aunque no se dé cuenta.

Eso lo dejó frío incluso a él y se avergonzó ante aquel análisis.

—Cállate, idiota...

—No...

Y finalmente, logró su gemelo se sentara al fin.

—Como verán... somos muy diferentes y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo konoha dice "lo que siente" —mencionó mientras continuaba parado y con la posibilidad de hablar. —No ha pasado desde hace muchos años... —pasó a mirarlo pues la sorpresa prevalecía aún—. Él desde que era pequeño no puede comunicarse bien con las personas, tiene... bueno, venga, diles a los otros que tienes o les arruinaré la sorpresa.

—Tengo síndrome de Aspenger.

Konoha era callado, con una monotonía impresionante en su mirar y hablar, con una voz profunda y a veces dulce, y la monotonía que prevalecía sobre todo una vez más. Ese "síndorme" del cual hablaba, no encajaba con lo que creían era él.

—Es un tipo de autismo para los que no sabían siquiera la palabra —añadió su gemelo menor.

—Debido a que mi padre no confiaba en la educación nacional para ayudarme, decidió matricularme en una escuela particular, por esto no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Kuroha o Haruka... No me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con personas desconocidas, pero Azami dice que he logrado manejarlo muy bien. Que he mejorado, y cuando lo hago, ella me permite jugar con Mary... También ella dijo que estas reuniones me ayudarían mucho... Eso me hace feliz... —habló hacia el suelo, y golpeteando una vez más el piso con su pierna.

Sus dos hermanos lo notaron, estaba en su límite.

—Konoha, te he dicho que debes mirar a los otros y no sólo a mi. Y hacia los ojos.

—Azami también dice eso... y no me gusta ver los rostros de la gente, pues luego no puedo reconocerlos...

—Y tiene una obsesión con los dinosaurios —mencionó sorpresivo Haruka, animado pues ambos tenían esa obsesión en una mayor o menor intensidad—. Así que, ya saben que regalarle en su cumpleaños que viene~.

—Haruka, ¿en serio? Que lo jodes al niño, no para de decir "dinosaurio esto" "tricératop lo otro".

—Kuroha, qué te dije de los insultos... —interrumpió la líder del grupo.

—Los dinosaurios... la palabras "dinosaurios" viene de la palabras "dino" y "sauros", que unidos significa "grandes reptiles", aunque, en realidad son la pre-evolución de las aves; es tal el error que actualmente se cree que eran animales emplumados inclusive. El primer fósil encontrado fue un diente y se cree-

—Bueno, ¡es hora de dar paso al siguiente miembro!

—Kuroha no creo...

—Déjalo Ayano, se la pasará hablando horas sin llegar a algo concreto. Siempre ha sido así, es parte de ser autista.

—Pero sigue hablando...

—Déjalo, **que-él-es-así** —A regañadiente terminó por convencerla y a pasar a alguien más mientras ella mostraba su rostro de reproche—. Luego de un rato caerá dormido, créelo o no, también tiene narcolepsia, o quizás, un impulso compulsivo de hacer lo que le gusta; en su caso, dormir cuando se le da la reverenda puta gana.

—Wow, que cosas con esta enfermedad —comentó Ene con un rostro confundido.

—En serio, Konoha no puede ser detenido ni bien habla de algo que le gusta, ese es su tipo de Aspenger. Los que sufren de Aspenger no pueden sociabillizar bien. No les gusta hablar con la gente y todo lo que le digas será literal. Konoha es muy nervioso, así que si lo ven moviendo su pierna golpeando el piso, es normal también. Le gusta la soledad, dibuja cuando se aparta del mundo, y se puede decir que odia un poco... a la gente desconocida, a pesar de que da todo de sí por hacer amigos. Siempre termina en problemas y yo al ser su niñera, acabo de igual modo en estos. El sólo estar aquí es mucho para él, así que déjenlo.

—Bueno... obviando los insultos... —comentó la de broches rojos—...Creo que ya quedó muy claro que todos merecemos respeto. Eso es vital aquí. Con todos. Ahora, ¿alguien desea hablar de sí?

—Ese soy yo, Ayano~ —de inmediato habló el joven de cabello rubio del grupo.

El adolescente se levantó emocionado al ser cedido en la palabra.

—Hola~ Mi nombre es Shuuya~. Shuuya Kano para ser exacto —Kuroha pudo sentarse como deseaba entonces—. He llegado aquí gracias a la fabulosa idea de Ayano. Por favor, ¡aplausos! —De inmediato empezó a chocar las palmas mientras otros lo secundaban en su actuar—. Actualmente vivo con mi tía materna, y mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. Si no mal me equivoco, luego de la presentación les contaré más de esto, o quizás, dependa del tiempo. A saber. Y, calma, no se preocupen, esta historia tiene final feliz, así que, no sientan lástima por mi, señoritas.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo..." pensó Kuroha que lo conocía más de lo que deseaba.

—Yo vine luego de que supe que mi nuevo amigo, Hibiya, tuvo un accidente el cual si tenemos suerte, trataremos hoy. Yo, tuve lo mismo que él. Estrés pos-traumático se llama... —fue en ese momento en el que cambió de actuar tan feliz y animado, a un estado quieto y hasta triste—. Este estrés no es como el normal que todos tenemos. Es una preocupación. Una culpa muy intensa... B-Bueno, supongo lo hablaremos más tarde ja ja. Y umh... algo más de mi... ¡yo también tengo albinismo! Pero claro, es de tipo 4, de origen japonés —gritó con asombro—. Este te decolora el cabello, pero al menos en mi caso, me ha dejado un bello cabello rubio. No tengo los mismos problemas que Kuroha y estoy perfectamente de salud para mi suerte. Eso sí, tengo un problema de ego según mis amigos... —meditó para sí mismo—, y aunque no esté enfermo, he venido aquí para ayudar. Mi número para las chicas es...

—Ok, creo que es suficiente Kano.

—Pero Kuroha...

— **Que suficiente**. Bueno, el siguiente es...

—Wow, en verdad no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír... —habló con ojos preocupados la chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

—Perfecto. Gracias Ene por aceptar ser la siguiente.

—¡Pero yo!

—Venga, que no creo que sea largo.

—Es que... soy Takane.

—¡¿T-Takane?! —interrumpió a gritos Haruka, su mejor amigo.

—Sí... H-Hola... Haru-

—¡Takane! —la abrazó con alegría innata, como si fuera un niño y ella su amor platónico— ¡Ya me parecía que había pasado mucho!

—¡Oigan, no entiendo! ¡¿qué ha pasado aquí?! —Replicó el menor del grupo.

—Takane sufre de-

—Yo sufro... —de inmediato lo apartó— Yo sufro de doble personalidad.

Las personas que no la conocían se la quedaron mirando, atónitos que la chica alegre que todos vieron al inicio, como si en una estela sin color, desapareciera.

Notando aquellas miradas posadas en su ser, ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—La doble personalidad... no es algo placentero. Un día estás haciendo algo, y de repente, te puedes dormir, o pierdes el conocimiento, y te das cuenta que las cosas ya está hechas, han pasado días, y te das cuenta que es como si alguien hubiera hecho lo que tú querías hacer. **_Todo lo que deseabas_**. Ene... es el nombre de ella. Es... alguien muy burlona, y no me agrada mucho. No sabes como odio esta situación... Y Haruka, ¡ya déjame!

—Perdón...

Todos se la quedaron mirando. Perplejos la gran mayoría ante aquel hecho que pasó frente a ellos y que no notaron si quiera.

—¡Que no me vean! A-Además, ¡alguien dígame que día es! ¡Que lo último que recuerdo era Ayano con _su maravillosa idea_ de hacer un grupo de ayuda! ¡Y ahora estoy en ese grupo! _**¡Alguien présteme un teléfono!**_

—Sí, Takane volvió...

—Shintaro... ¡B-Bueno! Mientras yo llevo a Takane a ver a Azami y a su familia... Shintaro, creo que les puedes explicar lo demás, ¿no?

—Ok...

La chica de azul y el joven de cabello negro de inmediato salieron del salón y fueron a buscar ayuda inmediata. Todos los presentes los miraron hasta que la puerta fuera cerrada tras de ellos.

—Takane desde hace algunos años desarrolló esta enfermedad —toció entonces el chico de voz monótona y cabello negro desordenado, Shintaro como algunos reconocerían a partir de ese momento—. La doble personalidad es una enfermedad donde la persona tiene dos personalidades dentro suyo. Ene es alguien alegre, ruidosa y molesta, pero increíblemente amante de la vida. Takane por otro lado... es alguien que odia un poco la vida, sobre todo porque tiene una segunda enfermedad, y quizás, el causante de todo esto, según yo postulo de vez en cuando.

—¿Otra enfermedad? —cuestionó Kuroha que no sabía nada a pesar de que él y Takane en algún punto fueron compañeros de salón, en el cual ella continuó al repetir el año. Aunque eso explicaba su cambiante humor.

—Desde que la conocí, tuvo desmayos o "síncopes". Ella lo describe como... perder la conciencia poco a poco, y de repente, te caes sin memorias. Dura poco, a veces es inmediato. Ningún desmayo es igual.

En ese sentido algunos le entendían.

—Antes de desmayarse, si encuentra a alguien cerca, le pide ayuda pues sólo pocos segundo es consciente. Haruka, Ayano y yo le hemos ayudado en esos momentos. Estos desmayos son causados por la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro prioritariamente, y con el tiempo ella nos contó que antes de estas cosas oía "explosiones" y a veces, sentía electricidad. También nos contó que cuando era pequeña, intentaba huir de esas vívidas explosiones sin sentido. Luego de mucho, descubrió su origen: su cerebro.

—Eso es... terrible —Se expresó Tsubomi, una joven de cabello teñido de verde, quien en toda la sesión fue la más callada del grupo, pero con increíble interés en todo lo que pasaba.

—Después de mucho descubrimos que la falta de oxígeno se debía no por una enfermedad cardiovascular y presión alta como al principio se pensó, o narcolepsia como se dijo luego, pues ella tenía una presión perfecta y no sentía sueño como le pasa a los narcolépticos; sólo se desmayaba. Al ir por el lado de las explosiones que ella decía oír, sus psiquiatras descubrieron que tenía el "síndrome de cabeza explosiva".

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hibiya— ¿Es una broma?

—Es un síndrome muy poco común el cual hasta parece un mal chiste. Por esto no lo consideraron al principio sus psiquiatras. Usualmente luego de que esto pasaba, se desmayaba. Esto hacía que hubiera una falta de oxígeno en su cerebro, lo que me hace creer fue quizás el detonante de su doble personalidad, pues recién lo desarrolló hace poco y no hay antecedentes en su familia. En todo caso, por el miedo y las emociones fuertes, se desmaya. Ene a veces no puede con estas a diferencia de Takane que está "más acostumbrada". Ella se tapa los oídos y pide ayuda, a veces grita de miedo y... una vez vomitó.

—Lo último... no lo sabía... —mencionó Ayano consternada por aquello.

—No le gusta que lo contemos, pero ella no está aquí. —Suspiró y pensó en las cosas que les habían pasado. También consideró hablar sobre sí mismo, pero lo creyó egoísta.

—Ja, que aprovechado —comentó silencioso Kuroha.

—Esto le sucede cuando se acuesta la mayoría de las veces, lo que le da usualmente insomnio. Por estas cosas, Ene odia dormir y para retándome a juegos de video casi todas las noches. Takane por su lado, lidia con eso y duerme. Algo en ellas es que no es que una duerme y entonces la otra se despierta, eso si no mal me equivoco es erróneo, jamás sucede así. En todo caso, con Takane la duración de una y otra es larga, hasta pueden durar meses entre cambio y cambio, como en este caso. Por eso Haruka se emocionó tanto. Él más conoce a Takane, yo conozco más a Ene. Ene... como lo han visto, viste de azul, que es su color favorito, se ha teñido el cabello y usa lentillas para cambiar sus ojos a ese color. Supongo tiene una obsesión malsana con ese color... Takane viste normal. Ambas tienen personalidades increíblemente diferentes...

De repente se oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Haruka que venía sin la joven.

—Takane está hablando con Azami, ya hemos llamado a su abuela y está un poco histérica Takane... pero estará bien. —se les adelantó a las preguntas como ya sabía le harían.

—Disculpa... —de repente la que parecía invisible, Tsubomi, habló una vez más con increíble curiosidad. —Disculpa, ¿tú... eres el novio de Takane/Ene...? D-Disculpa, no quiero incomodar. —Se había arrepentido a mitad de la pregunta.

—Eh, ¿yo? —eso hizo que se impresionase—. Ja ja, eso es gracioso. Sí, me preocupo mucho por ella..., pero no, no soy su enamorado. Yo... soy homosexual —Eso desencajó la preconcepción que tenía Tsubomi de él—. Mi nombre es Haruka, un gusto —habló con su sonrisa característica.

Tsubomi jamás había conocido a alguien con esa orientación sexual, pues tenía 15 años y su tío materno, vaya que era diferente a él. Le pareció impresionante que tuviera tan bonita apariencia, vistiera de manera masculina, usara un notable perfume atrayente, y que a pesar de todo, fuera homosexual.

—Es gracioso, pero en verdad... tengo pareja. Ese es... —de inmediato lo miró y señaló, mientras la cara del otro se pintaba de carmesí— Shintaro...

La mayoría desconocía tuvieran una pareja en el grupo. Haruka y Shintaro hacía un mes habían empezado una relación, en una cama de hospital y entre palabras desesperadas...

Ambos estaban ahí por motivos parecidos y causas completamente diferentes.

—Rompecunas~ —habló Kuroha recordando cuando fueron presentados; sobre todo, la vergüenza que se llevó el joven con su padre el cual, esperaba ver una mujer con su hijo menor y _predilecto_.

—Kuroha... Haruka ¿por qué tienes que ser tan honesto...? —cuestionó su novio.

—Bueno, no es malo esto, ¿verdad? Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y sí creía que estaba mal. No quiero que se repita. Si alguien siente que quizás le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo, ¡eso no es malo, es genial! Particularmente quiero ayudar como Ayano también quiere. Si alguien conoce a alguien con ese problema, puede decírmelo, pues ahora que mi padre lo sabe, soy más feliz que nunca.

—Esa es la voz —habló Shuuya para de inmediato levantarse de su asiento y darle "los 5" al otro joven—. Genial, creía me iba a topar con puro heterosexual, yo que soy bi.

Mientras los dos jóvenes en extremos opuestos se veían alegres, Shintaro encogió los hombros como era típico en él cuando estaba nervioso. Fue la misma pose que puso cuando el padre de Haruka le dejo claro cuanto lo detestaba y la cual desde ese momento empezó a usar con mayor frecuencia cuando se sentía a la defensiva.

—Shintaro me gusta y el amor no es malo. Es lo mejor. Y... antes que me olvide..., ¿qué dijiste de Takane? —cuestionó a su pareja.

—Síndrome de cabeza explosiva y trastorno de identidad disasociativa.

—¿Les contaste de Actor?

—No me parece necesario.

—Es mejor decírselos.

—Es un poco ofensivo. No sabemos si Ene lo inventó si quiera. En todo caso, si quieres, tú dícelos, es algo muy personal.

—¿Actor? —interrumpió una vez más Ayano que creía conocer bien a su mejor amiga.

—Actor es... otra personalidad de Takane. Ene... nos ha contado que aparentemente en la mente de Takane hay una tercera personalidad.

—¡¿Una tercera?! —preguntó Ayano más que sorprendida por esa nueva noticia.

Todos los estaban.

—Nunca ha salido a la luz, pero tememos que pueda pasar si sale. Esto es personal... pero ahora que no está Takane, lo mejor es decírselos a todos. Ella ahora se va a retirar a su casa, pero tememos que algo pase si sigue en esto de cambiar de personalidad con tanta duración. Si Actor se quedara por mucho tiempo, no sabríamos que hacer...

—Haruka es alguien que se preocupa mucho. Quizás demasiado —le restregó— y no sólo por ella... El pensar en qué pasará es como... una pesadilla nuestra; pues, no sabremos si la podremos apoyar lo suficiente, menos si son tres.

—Wow, esto si que es complicado...

—Y que lo digas, Ayano.

Se quedaron pensando, otros hablando entre ellos.

—Pero bueno, ¡pasemos a algo mejor! Mi nombre es Haruka Kokonose, soy el hermano menor de kuroha y Konoha.

—Sólo por un año y 4 meses —comento el hermano mayor.

—Shintaro y yo llevamos junto un mes~ —de inmediato lo abrazó.

 _"Haruka, no en público..."_

—El 15 de Agosto cumplimos nuestro aniversario y es irónico pues ese día cumplen años Konoha y Kuroha...

—Haruka, demasiada información...

—Y pues, como ya le dije a... ¿disculpa, me repites tu nombre?

 _—Tsubomi..._

—A Tsubomi, desde siempre he sido homosexual. Shintaro es... bisexual supongo. Y Ayano, pansexual.

—¡Q-Que no lo digas!

—Ya te dije que no soy bisexual...

—Ja ja, no me lo esperé. Tijeritas, ¿eh? —cuestionó Kuroha hacia la chica.

—¡N-No digas eso, Kuroha! ¡No es verdad!

—Ja ja.

—Bueno, no lo mencioné, pero yo... sufro de una enfermedad cardiovascular.

Era el momento de expresar las causas de su ingreso a aquel lugar.

—Esta es... _fibrilación auricular..._ —comentó en un susurro—. Mi corazón en la parte de arriba late rápido, la parte de abajo, no tanto. La electricidad no transita por donde debería ir en mi corazón.

Trató de no pensar en lo que los doctores le decían con notable pesimismo y el recuerdo de su padre serio frente a la tumba de su madre a su vez.

—Eso provoca serios daños los cuales son casi irreparables... Actualmente estoy en una lista de pacientes en espera de un corazón, pero bueno, no hay que perder la fe, ¿no? Esta enfermedad me provoca "arritmias" por taquicardias... Mi corazón late rápido y a veces... es tal su velocidad que me desmayo, así que en eso le entiendo a Takane mucho, no... se siente bien, a veces se te entumece el cuerpo, aunque la mayoría me empieza a doler el pecho y me empiezo a marear o se me nubla la visión, lo que me da más miedo pues me siento ciego de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor.

Todos miraron con curiosidad a aquel chico que se veía triste y le era difícil confesarse a los desconocidos. De inmediato algunos se cuestionaron el porqué realmente el joven estaba ahí.

Haruka miró a su enamorado entonces para volver a hablar.

—Por esta enfermedad no puedo correr mucho, y mi alimentación es demasiado exigente para evitar que se añada el problema de las arterias taponeadas por lípidos. No puedo sobrepasar mi azúcar ni puedo comer lo que me gusta. A veces... el arroz se siente extraño... —Entonces sintió una mano sobre la suya—. Perdona... que te preocupe tanto, Shintaro... Yo... por esta enfermedad a veces tengo que venir pues me deprime. Una enfermedad física no sólo contrae los problemas físicos, sino también los psicológicos. En serio agradezco el poder estar aquí contigo, con todos, y lamento sea una carga para ustedes pues, siento no puedo aportar mucho.

De inmediato se sentó frente a todos mientras temblaba. Se preguntó por un momento qué estaba haciendo ahí, faltando a sus comunes sesiones con su psicóloga de todas las semanas, aunque su respuesta era la de ayudar aún con el coste de sus problemas.

—Umh... —toció aclarando su garganta— por mi parte yo... —empezó Shintaro mientras tomaba la mano de su enamorado quien espectaba sus palabras—me gustaría a veces pensar que ando de colado, pero tengo... —Calló, pues sentía muchas emociones revuelas y entremezcladas en un pavoroso baile mortal.

—Vamos, que no te de vergüenza..., Shintaro —le apoyó su pareja.

—Depresión mayor —Inhaló y dejó circular el aire por todo su cuerpo mientras sus hombros una vez más se alzaban ligeramente y bajaban con lentitud—. Esta enfermedad... hace que el gusto por las cosas a veces sea nulo. Cuando era pequeño... las cosas me parecían aburridas. Repetitivas. A los 14 empecé a sentir un vacío, y a los 15... pensé en suicidarme.

Esa fue una confesión muy fuerte no sólo para él, si no, para los demás.

Sentado junto a él, su enamorado tomó su mano con más fuerza para darle el valor para continuar. A veces Shintaro parecía el más intrépido y fuerte, pero siempre sería Haruka el portador de la valentía en la relación.

—Fue extraño, en verdad esto no es la típica depresión que nos da a todos por perdidas o cosas así. Yo incluso perdí a mi padre, y esa perdida es diferente a esto. Supongo me perdí en aquel momento... La depresión ocurre a veces, puedo estar en una computadora o hablando con Haruka, y entonces viene. Es... sentirse triste si puedo decirlo, pero, aunque sea un momento feliz, aunque tengas tu comida favorita frente a ti, aunque estés con quien te gusta... nada te hace feliz. A veces... te pones a llorar. Y no puedes con esas cosas. A veces, no podía ni pararme, no tenía fuerzas a pesar de tener una perfecta salud. En verdad, esta soledad es diferente, nada evita que sientas ganas de tirarte al piso y no levantarte por horas o días...

La mayoría estaba seguro estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques que describía por la mueca que portaba, pero el joven estaba en verdad "bien", no estaba pasando aún por sus verdaderos ataques depresivos.

—No sé como describirla, aún aunque siempre me informo más y más, es difícil. Las depresiones "normales" tienen razones, es por esto, es por aquello. Esta depresión no tenía explicación. Había sobrepasado mi mente, y estaba muy mal. Haruka me trajo aquí entonces, cuando aún éramos amigos. Y me han dado la medicación correcta, ahora ya no tengo esos episodios, pero a veces si no me he tomado mis pastillas a tiempo, reaparece...

—Bueno, estamos en ese aspecto en lo mismo. Ya saben, es importante tomar la medicación correcta, así que si les dicen "tienes que tomar esto a tales horas", lo haces.

—No sabía que la esquizofrenia pasaba por lo mismo hasta que Haruka me lo contó.

—Si no tomas tus medicinas a tiempo, te pones triste como en tu caso, o en el mío, empiezas a ver alucinaciones extrañas; y no todas son buenas, las mías empiezan a susurrar cosas feas. Por esto niños, si los derivamos con doctores, y les dicen "debes tomar tal medicamento a la misma hora todos los días", en serio, deben hacerlo. _**En serio**._

Poco a poco todos se empezaron a soltar. Muchos por sus enfermedades se habían sentido oprimidos desde niños. Con lo que Shintaro había hecho, decir una verdad tan profunda como era el deseo de la muerte a esos que se podían considerar "desconocidos", les había inspirado una confianza extraña.

Por primera vez algunos se sintieron comprendidos, pues en sus colegios, todos parecían felices, sin miedos, mientras ellos en algunas ocasiones se habían sentido aislados, diferentes, incluso algunos estúpidos o inferiores frente a los otros. Esta vez era diferente, había alguien que tenía algo parecido, y a la vez, diferente.

Hibiya, quien era el invitado especial pues por él se formó el grupo, entonces se levantó.

Finalmente lo comprendió, entendió el dolor de Shintaro, el llorar sin poder detenerse y el dolor de rememorar cosas del pasado sin desearlo si quiera. Ahí había alguien sentía lo mismo que él.

Comprensión, el primer paso que él necesitaba sentir en su curación contra el estrés.

Se levantó de su asiento temblando y con un miedo a ser juzgado, aunque eso no detuvo hablase.

—S-Soy Hibiya Amamiya —todos esperaron continuase luego de que él pausase un momento— y sufro de estrés post-traumático.

Eso hizo que Shintaro sonriera y decidiera hablar de distemia la próxima vez que se vieran, quizás; y Ayano sintiera en verdad, había un progreso en aquel extraño grupo de ayuda.

—Al principio pensaba que esto era una estupidez, pero... veo que no es tan malo. Es decir, ¿podría dejar de tener todas esas pesadillas?

—Obvio que puedes, lo mismo con los recuerdos y más —respondió Shuuya. El joven de 15 años sonrió recordando el entusiasmo que él mismo tuvo al saber que podía ser curado de la misma enfermedad pasajera cuando pequeño.

—Los doctores... me dijeron que debía venir a hablar, y me dijeron que Shuuya y otra persona más, me ayudarían. No sabía sí se podía... creía... nadie me entendía...

—Eso es verdad, cada uno así como nos ve, tenemos o tuvimos problemas. El parecer y verse como alguien completamente "normal" no significa no tengamos demonios interiores. En el caso de el estrés post-traumático, somos dos los que lo padecimos, ¿o no~? —insinuó entonces a la persona más callada, quien se levantó con despreocupación y entonces habló.

—Bueno, supongo que soy la última —rió de manera segura y confiada como no lo hacía en largo tiempo frente a "desconocidos"—, pero no por eso paso a ser despreciable. Mi nombre es Tsubomi Kido, y en un momento de mi vida, también sufrí estrés post-traumático.

.

~Continuará~

.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído. Admito que por la fecha de entrega (10 de Noviembre) tuve problemas, pero, me alegro haberlo acabado a tiempo. Iré corrigiendo con los días/meses este escrito, y tendrán varios capítulos.

¡Esto está dedicado a Maki~! Lamento si es como lo esperabas amiga :c la idea de las enfermedades mentales quería escribirlas, además de experimentar con diferentes parejas así de adorablesh uwu. ¡Lamento la demora de como dos meses! Desde hace dos que escribo :/c

Ahora, lo que todos esperábamos, ¡Las parejas de esta historia! son~ : ShinHaru, KanoMomo, SetoKido, KuroAya y HibiMary. Y una pareja sorpresa la cual... será algo extraño, pero, es lo mejor; la descubrirán al final. Esta historia en verdad la quiero acabar por todo su significado para mi.

Espero puedan continuar degustando de esta extraña obra. ¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos~


	3. Un sueño por el resto de mi vida

Buenas noches. Guau, ha pasado mucho. Lamento en serio la tardanza, **tenía** que pulir este capítulo.

Como los antiguos lectores notarán, el primer capítulo lo he partido en dos, que es algo más fácil de digerir. El tercero, tiene hasta tres líneas temporales. Se adaptarán mejor con los capítulos que vienen, debo decir.

Por desgracias, he decidido hacer cambios cronológicos. Ahora Kuroha es mayor, fue algo concordaba mejor con su conocimiento y su relación extraña con Ayano. Así también Hiyori es mayor; quise darle más concordancia a que era la hermana de la madre de Ayano. Así que, disculpen parezca raro tener a una Hiyori de como 25 años.

Sólo puedo decir... a pesar de lo dicho, ¡espero disfruten el capítulo! _**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

—Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin—

* * *

.

 **Un sueño por el resto de mi vida**

.

La Ayano de 36 años reiría en el futuro viendo la foto de aquel proyecto pasado.

Ya habían acaecido 20 años, todos alegremente vividos desde aquel entonces. Y aquella foto, tomada luego de su segunda reunión llena de presentaciones y viejas palabras casi olvidadas, denotaba a todos sus antiguos y queridos compañeros como nunca estuvieron reunidos; pues, estaban desde Haruka, hasta la —en aquel entonces— temerosa Tsubomi.

Con nostalgia sintió las vueltas del mundo cambiante. Realmente habían evolucionado en ese tiempo y cada uno había tomado el camino correcto hacia su verdadero destino. Suspiró entonces con lo que era increíblemente, vergüenza; todo por notar a su antiguo "yo" con un rostro fulminante en odio mientras peleaba en miradas con Kuroha. Rió y suspiró una vez más al rememorar lo inmadura alguna vez fue. En aquel entonces, vaya que lo había odiado; e incluso, denominó largos momentos que el peor día de su vida, fue cuando conoció al joven de negro.

Se alegró. Ya no era aquella chica inmadura e impulsiva alguna fue. Había aprendido mucho de él y de todos sus compañeros de grupo; más cuando el futuro y el 15 de Agosto trágico del año siguiente llegara, y todos sufrieran una horrible tragedia en la cual, sufrirían más de lo que alguien debía padecer toda una vida.

Con un rostro nostálgico y acariciando con amor maternal aquella ilustración, no pudo hacer más que dibujar una sonrisa sincera y mirar hacia sus memorias pasadas; recordando con alegría como su vida cambió, cuanto un pequeño hecho y una simple iniciativa, podía cambiar la vida de alguien.

.

 **~xx~**

.

—Ayano, él es-

— **Kuroha** , Azami.

Aquella fue su presentación y la primera vez que se conocieron 20 años atrás. Presentados por una mujer conocida por el segundo, y alguien por conocer para la primera. En aquel suceso, no ocurrió lo que se esperaría; ambos volviéndose mínimamente colegas listos para ayudar a los demás con entusiasmo; o como eran las altas expectativas, ambos teniéndose un mínimo de respeto al menos.

Fue todo lo contrario. El infierno de ambos empezaría pues con mutuo odio y difiriendo siempre, los dos jóvenes serían el ocaso y la molestia de la otra persona debido a cuan diferentes eran; cuanto podía oponerse como la luna al sol.

No lo sabían, pero ese año sería tortuoso para ambos.

—...Kuroha —replicó Azami ante su pedido; no comprendiendo ese empeño en cambiar su nombre de manera tan recurrente—. Espero se lleven bien ambos.

La mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados como serpientes reptantes entonces pasó a retirarse del salón con su típica actitud llena de monotonía. Tenía papeleo que hacer al ser la directora de aquel centro de ayuda psiquiátrico después de todo.

—Ah... señora Azami, yo...

—No te preocupes —sonrió de manera educada— sólo les daré el tiempo que necesiten para hablar. Este será el lugar donde pueden reunirse después de todo. Y no te preocupes por él, tiene ese aspecto gótico y todo, pero no mataría ni a una mosca. Es vegetariano. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse a terminar sus interminables historiales de pacientes, e incorporar el papeleo del nuevo grupo que estaba en formación.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que debían de unir fuerzas por su respectiva motivación. Conocerse y complementarse como bien, Azami esperaba.

—Bueno... —expelió ella entonces, a pesar de notar el enojo del chico por las últimas palabras profesadas por la mujer— Eh... Hola, soy Ayano Tateyama. —Se inclinó para saludarlo delicada como una rosa.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan educada, Ayano. Mi nombre es Kuroha. Íbamos a la misma preparatoria por si no te has dado cuenta.

Eso hizo que entonces la fémina recordara el nombre de cierta persona locuaz al hablar, popular con las chicas; pero también, una persona conocida por llevarse mal con los profesores, pelear, y ser amante y destructor de una buena cantidad de parejas de su centro de estudio.

—Kuroha... —intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos negativos no deseando crearse una primera mala impresión. Era injusto dejarse llevar por comentarios de las personas, quizás, mal infundadas al hablar—. ¡Es un gusto! —expresó a pesar de todo, emocionada.

—Umh... —el de penetrantes ojos la ignoró sin reparo y observó entonces el lugar. Juguetes desperdigados en el piso eran producto de juegos infantiles que pocas horas antes fueron llevados a cabo, ensuciando todo lo que estuviera a la vista—. Este lugar sí que es un desastre.

Fue sólo en ese momento en el cual Ayano cayó en cuenta de aquello. Probablemente oculto anteriormente por la emoción de que la iniciativa de dos semanas anteriores, ya estuviera en proceso.

—Es verdad...

—La perra de Azami nos dejó un salón de niños, ni siquiera nos dio un lugar algo más "serio" para lo ocasión, ¿quieres que lo limpiemos acaso? Maldita... —murmuró haciendo que a Ayano un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Nunca había oído a alguien hablar con tanta naturalidad un insulto de esa magnitud.

Se iba a tener que acostumbrar, el chico tenía el lenguaje más obsceno que hubiera oído —y oiría— en su vida.

—¡B-Bueno...! Q-Quizás no había algún otro salón —intentó cambiar de tema—. ¡Yo estoy feliz de que tengamos un lugar! Y no importa, si es necesario, yo limpiaré todo sola.

—Mientras no tenga que limpiar, perfecto para mí —respondió.

El joven estuvo mirando los dibujos de ciertos niños pegados en una pared, hasta que la joven, incomoda por el silencio, decidió hablar una vez más.

—Por cierto..., ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué te dijo Azami de mí y el proyecto~? —preguntó con notable alegría y entusiasmo. Tan emocionada que le brillaba la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

—¿Qué le propusiste? —gruñó — ¿Un grupo de ayuda sin ningún adulto cerca? —volteó entonces a mirarla, con seriedad tal, que sus ojos podían matar— ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?! —le reprochó, creando en ella confusión y sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué...? ¡No! ¡Yo no le propuse eso! Va a haber una persona encargada —respondió ella con dudas y una sonrisa tonta mientras meditaba el comentario del joven.

—Pues, a mi me dijeron que no, que nos íbamos a encargar nosotros y por eso me pidieron ayudara. Me va a ayudar a eliminar mi historial de la escuela y reemplazarlo con este para cuando entre a la universidad.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Yo le dije que íbamos a reunirnos y todo, pero no solos... ¡Yo no sé nada de enfermedades! ¡Teníamos que tener a un psiquiatra junto a nosotros!

Sintió temor. ¿Era a caso una broma cruel? Deseaba lo fuera.

—Qué tú y yo seremos los encargados de las personas que vengan. Yo soy el cerebro; y tú, la cara bonita.

De inmediato ella luego de la sorpresa, le regaló un ceño fruncido con enojo a lo que él, le devolvía una cara con indiferencia. Aquella fue una horrible ofensa para cualquier persona, y sobre todo para ella que era una mujer.

—Tienes suerte esté aquí, no me pongas esa cara horrible —mencionó para de inmediato dirigir su ser a la salida.

Ayano se quedó pensando. Suspiró e intentó calmarse mientras dirigía la vista al piso con tatamis teñidos de colores y cubiertos de juguetes sobre ellos.

—Yo... le dije que quería crear un grupo de ayuda, donde nosotros podríamos ayudar a un chico en especial. Tuvo... un accidente, y... uno de mis amigos también sufrió eso cuando pequeño. Quería ayudarle... Y creo que... no me expliqué bien.

—Ella me dijo algo parecido —se detuvo antes de deslizar la puerta corrediza—, pero dijo que tú le dijiste específicamente que "querías que se ayudaran mutuamente", ella entendió que era un grupo de ayuda sin psiquiatras de por medio. Enos los dos aquí luego de eso —abrió la puerta sin vacilación.

—No... yo... no quise decir eso...

—Está aaaalgo emocionada ante eso. No creo que lo vaya cambiar. Ya te jodiste A-ya-no. —mencionó para retirarse a buscar a su hermano gemelo quien debía de estar dormido en el cuarto de Mary como era su costumbre.

La joven se resignó a suspirar y una vez más a mirar aquel suelo colorido. Estaba triste por el miedo y la impotencia sentida. Ser la encargada de un grupo de jóvenes la aterraba horriblemente. La huida de Kuroha sin respuestas, no ayudaba de igual modo.

Mientras empezaba a recoger algunos juguetes recordó lo que le pasó ya hacía un mes; y con esto, empezó a cantar aquella triste y bella canción que la acompañaba en sus peores momentos.

* * *

 ** _Azu — for you_**

* * *

Aquel triste accidente que cambió su vida llegó como una tormenta. Sorpresiva, sin dar aviso anterior o muestras si quiera para prepararse ante lo inevitable.

—Buenas tardes, familia Tateyama.

—Buenas tardes, llamo del hospital Takenaka Akira. ¿Aquí reside la familia de la señorita "Hiyori Asahina"?

 _"¿hospital?"_

—Eh... ¡sí! ¡¿Pasó algo?! —cuestionó aterrada ante esa llamada sorpresiva y la mención del nombre de su tía.

—¿Hay alguien mayor en casa? Sólo puedo comunicarle la noticia a un adulto o mayor de edad.

—Y-Yo lo soy. ¡Tengo 18 recién cumplidos! ¡Y-Y no hay nadie más en casa!—mintió ante la horrible curiosidad y preocupación.

—Es difícil para mi decirlo... —empezó el hombre tras el teléfono—, pero ella junto a un adolescente no identificado sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Me temo que... la señorita Asahina no sobrevivió.

A Ayano se le cayó el auricular del teléfono y de inmediato corrió en dirección al comedor donde estaba su celular para llamar a su padre y abuelos.

* * *

— _Totemo shizen na no ameagari no... (1)_ —cantó mientras oía algunos niños correr fuera del solitario salón desordenado.

* * *

—Les agradezco mucho haber cuidado a mi hijo. ¡Mi familia les tiene una deuda la cual no tiene precio! —de inmediato el hombre de facciones toscas se inclinó. Agradeciendo de corazón el que hayan cuidado a su único hijo por aquellos días.

El viaje que tuvieron que hacer la pareja de esposos Amamiya, pareció en su momento eterna, fugaz e irreal. La triste búsqueda de esta era ir por su hijo malherido al hospital de una desconocida ciudad. El fatídico accidente del día anterior, había creado una situación impensable para ambos: Su hijo estuvo involucrado en un horrible accidente automovilístico donde la muerte rondó.

—Eh... ja ja, no es nada. No se preocupe, es lo que menos podíamos hacer... —respondió el señor Tateyama con la creencia de que cuidar a un niño, era algo que cualquiera haría.

—No sabe cuanto le agradezco cuidara todos esos días a mi hijo. Es joven e impulsivo. ¡Gracias por tenerle tanta paciencia! —de nuevo otra reverencia y otro pedido de no ser tan cortés—. En verdad... lamento en serio su perdida, señor Tateyama —Eso desencajó el animo del hombre. No conocía lo suficiente a Hiyori, la hermana de su esposa, pero se parecía demasiado a Ayaka y a Ayano, sus amadas esposa e hija, respectivamente; lo que le hacía sentir una insólita tristeza.

Suspiró intentando no recordar días pasados y melacólicos.

—No se preocupe, más me preocuparía por su esposa. Vaya con ella. No le quito más tiempo.

—Gracias. Lamento el incomodarlo. —De inmediato el hombre bajo se reverenció y pasó a retirarse hacia la habitación donde Hibiya estaba dormido junto a su madre quien lo cuidaba. Ambos progenitores estaban agradecidos su hijo no hubiera sufrido ni una aparente lesión.

Kenjiro por su parte se retiró a ver a su hija. Desanimado porque la muerte acechara y jugara tan cerca de sus vidas como era su malsana costumbre.

—Ayano —mencionó para sentarse junto a ella en las sillas de espera.

Ella al verlo, se retiró los audífonos negros puestos.

—No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. En verdad... lamento lo que pasó, pero... no fue culpa de nadie excepto de ese hombre alcohólico el cual, va a estar pronto en prisión.

Supo ella deseaba hablar y discernir, mas la detuvo con frases sentidas.

—Es cierto el eliminar el futuro de una persona, no devuelve la vida de otra; pero... me temo las cosas no son fáciles en esta vida. Y ¡no te preocupes! Hiyori está descansando en un mundo sin dolor. No está sufriendo ni nada parecido... Y... está con su hermana... —Miles de veces se dijo eso ante la pérdida de su esposa. Aún en el presente, 8 años después, trataba de ser fuerte por su amada niña, aún aunque incluso él no pudiera creerse todo lo que expresaba.

—Lo sé, papá... —dijo ella para abrazar a su padre y que las lágrimas emanaran sin su consentimiento.

Reposaron en el corazón del otro. Ambos asustados de la inminente tragedia y los recuerdos aflorados; mas, alguien apareció para su sorpresa.

—Kenjiro —era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de mirada aterradora—; perdón, sé que estás en duelo, pero la paciente de emergencias que atendimos ayer...

—Olvídalo Kokonose, voy. —El hombre con semblante serio se retiró mientras Kenjiro le prometía a su hija que posteriormente la vería; pues, debía ser algo grave si ese hombre "sombrío y cruel" lo llamaba. La joven aceptó y se quedó sola en aquel cuarto blanco, escuchando sólo esa triste canción mezclada con lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

 _—_ Niji ga kakaru you ni...(2)—suspiró

 _"No creo... estar preparada. Pero... Hibiya. Shuuya... ¡debo ayudarlo de cualquier modo!"_

Recordó.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, familia Tateyama. —Volvió a decir por teléfono al notar el número desconocido.

—H-Hola. Disculpa, tu eres Ayano Tateyama, ¿no? Eh... no sé si me recuerdas, pero soy la madre de Hibiya Amamiya, Hibiki Amamiya. Necesitaba el... número de tu padre. Disculpa los inconvenientes, pero por favor, lo necesito pues tu padre es doctor y mi Hibiya no está muy bien...

Aquella madre desesperada, hizo que en lugar de negar darle su horario, accediera desde el primer momento.

—Papá... llega a las 8. A esa hora lo puede llamar sin inconvenientes.

—Ya veo, entonces, llamaré a esa hora. Muchas gracias por todo, Ayano.

—De nada.

Recordaría ese día pues luego de estar largos minutos en el sillón, lloró y se preguntó si el destino le estaba negando una figura materna en su vida. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de su tía, y le era doloroso el tema recién salido de las cenizas. El sepelio y el diagnóstico de piernas rotas, órganos lacerados por sus propias costilla y las múltiples muertes en la ambulancia, cada tanto la torturaban entre mares de recuerdos.

Su tía era tan parecida a su madre, que por un momento creyó era ella. El pequeño niño junto a ella, hizo sintiera curiosidad desde el primer instante a su vez. Creyó al principio era su hijo, mas un "es un chico superdotado" eliminó ese pensamiento. Resultaba el pequeño se quedaría con ellos todo el año mientras estudiaba en una escuela para jóvenes como él. Y ella, su tía, sería su tutora todo el tiempo al haber sido su maestra de escuela y tener el consentimiento de sus estrictos padres.

La idea de tener a alguien junto a ella, como si fueran dos hermanos, al principio emocionó a Ayano también. Deseó cuidarlo y verlo como el hermanito menor jamás pudo tener. La semana que estuvo en su casa, quiso educarlo, mas él, más astuto y sabio, terminó por invertir los papeles y educarla a ella.

Fueron días felices. Su tía iba de lugar en lugar con ambos mostrándole las atracciones de su ciudad, totalmente diferente al campo de donde venia el pequeño; y a pesar de su inteligencia, era curioso y actuaba de manera torpe ante las cosas. Le parecía adorable, y por un segundo creyó podrían ser familia.

Una familia muy feliz.

Mas el terrible suceso maldito donde su tía fue embestida por un carro por un hombre alcohólico mientras iba con Hibiya a ver el festival Obón, realizado ese día, sucedió.

Lloró y lloró pensando en su madre quien murió en un accidente de trabajo de arqueología; mientras la idea de que los huesos rotos y las hemorragias internas ante caída de objetos contundentes, ciertamente eran la peor manera de morir.

Lenta y dolorosa muerte inmersa en recuerdos de la niñez y la niñez de tus amados hijos a la vez que el doloroso y apesadumbrado daño físico te mataba...

Pensó en aquello de manera simplista y pensando sólo en el dolor.

—¿Mamá... a caso todos morirán...? —pronunció temiendo la tragedia se repitiera. Ellas eran mujeres fuertes que habían luchado por sus sueños; y ella, estúpida y de bajas notas, temía no lograr ser algo importante en su vida.

 _Nunca podría mirar a la cara a la muerte o a sus heroínas, pues era patética y sólo un estorbo en la vidas de los otros._

* * *

 _—Nando tsumazuita toshite mo...(3)_

* * *

—Así que eso pasó...

—Me temo ese chico... sufrió un accidente muy serio. ¡Y-Yo...! debía estar ahí...

La reunión con sus amigos el día siguiente de la llamada, esperaba la ayudara a calmarse.

—Nah, no te culpes Ayano. Sé es malo y triste, pero no es tu culpa —intervino su amiga, Takane.

—L-Lo sé pero...

—No le des tantas vueltas, creí habíamos hablado esto hacía dos semanas. No fue tu culpa. Lamentamos todos lo que pasó, pero, no nos gusta verte triste...—esta vez fue Shintaro quien habló.

—Tranquila Ayano, la situación mejorará —ese fue Haruka, alegre y amable como siempre, más si era, para ayudar a alguien tan querido.

En ese momento Ayano no se sintió sola. Ahí estaban sus tres amigos apoyándola, insistiendo no era su culpa y declarando cuanto deseaban verla alegre otra vez.

Era bello no estar sola y que alguien te dijera no eras culpable. Fuera verdad o no.

Continuaron comieron sus almuerzo mientras el viento soplaba y las nubes surcaban su camino en el amplio y lejano cielo azul. El parque donde estaban, esperaban la relajase.

—Y, ¿dónde está ahora ese chico? —preguntó Takane curiosa.

—Está en casa, en el campo, con su padre y madre. Aunque, su madre llamó muy angustiada ayer, dice... que Hibiya está teniendo pesadillas recurrentes. Tienes temblores, y le cuesta incluso salir de la cama. No tiene lesiones físicas, pero... se siente enfermo.

—Ya pasaron dos semanas —comentó Shintaro—. Sé es horrible ver a tu profesora morir frente a ti. Es horrible ver a quien sea morir en verdad... —él tenía la vívida experiencia de aquello entre viejos recuerdos en el baúl de sus recuerdos— pero, si sigue así... creo que...

—Creo que tiene estrés post-traumático.

Ayano se les adelantó. Aquella frase desencajó a Takane, y sorprendió a Haruka que estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

—Eso mismo yo pensé, aunque... ¿cómo sabes de eso, Ayano? —cuestionó Haruka, el más alto de los tres.

—No me gusta decirlo... pero un amigo mío sufrió eso de pequeño...

—Ya veo, con que eso fue...

—Me preocupa mucho ese chico. Su familia vive en el campo, y no creo haya allá un lugar donde ayudarlo.

—En el campo también hay hospitales —argumentó Shintaro.

—Eso no evita me preocupe...

—¿En verdad deseas ayudarlo?

—Sí—respondió segura ante su pregunta—. Era un chico superdotado. Mi tía cuando lo trajo aquí para que fuera mejor educado, mostraba emoción en su rostro. Era listo, pero parecía un niño pequeño, todo lo sorprendía, todo lo atemorizaba, no era muy diferente de ti o de mí... Ya había ingresado a una escuela para chicos como él incluso... Y mi tía... estaba segura él sería grande. Por eso deseó ayudarlo. C-Creo que sería respetuoso seguir ese último deseo... _¿no?_

—Bueno... si deseas ayudar... —Haruka sorprendiendo a todos se levantó— yo sé el lugar perfecto donde pueden cuidarlo —comentó.

—¡¿E-En serio?! —habló emocionada, eliminando el carácter dolido y presentando uno emocionado. —¿Eso es-?

—Sí, te puedo llevar a ti—le dio la mano para ayudar a que se parara como él—, además, allá es donde... yo me hago tratar.

—¿Tratar? —no estaba segura si continuar con la pregunta que podía incomodar.

—Es una larga historia... te lo contaré cuando sea el momento. —Recogiendo sus platos y guardándolos ordenadamente en su mochila, se dirigió hasta el camino más cercano. —Vamos, sé te encantará ese lugar.

—¿En ese lugar lo puede ayudar?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

La chica con increíble ilusión cogió todo como pudo. Guardó los platos tirándolos en su bolsa con rapidez y siguió a su compañero de salón, embarcándose en lo que sería, la gran aventura de su vida.

—Gracias, ¡Haruka!

* * *

— _Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu,_ _ **yume miru koto...**_ (4)

* * *

—Así que~ ¡bienvenida al centro de ayuda psiquiátrica de Kashiwa! —gritó al entrar al vestíbulo del edificio de 5 pisos—. En este lugar ¡encontrarás a los mejores especialistas en enfermedades mentales! Pero también, ¡a los mejores practicantes de psicología!

—Que lindo, Haruka —comentó una chica de cabello corto y largas y notables ojeras quien acababa de llegar. Caminó como pudo hasta el ascensor mientras bostezaba.

—Eh... ¿qué le pasa a ella? —preguntó asustada Ayano al ver la caminata errática de la otra persona, pareciendo se caería o desmayaría.

—Lo sabrás cuando pases por un internado...

—¿Internado?

—Es una muy larga historia...—comentó mientras entraba al lugar.

—Este lugar es enorme... —comentó Ayano impresionada. A pesar de la apariencia pequeña, el lugar escondía la peculiaridad de tener el techo alto que engañaba la perspectiva. Ese lugar, como descubriría con el tiempo, fue construido luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Especializada en su momento para los soldados malheridos y los niños huérfanos o con defectos por la radiación. A pesar de su antigüedad, guardaba en su interior múltiples cambios que la hacían ver de lo más moderno.

—Vaya que es gigante. Afuera hay un gran jardín, y sirve la primera planta y segunda como una pequeña escuela para niños esquizofrénicos y con otras enfermedades. Este lugar es genial.

De repente y sin previo aviso, unos niños de todas las edades pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, intentando atrapar a uno de sus compañeros que tenía un yeso en el brazo y gritaba.

Unos tres pequeños se le acercaron al más alto sin que ella lo notase.

—¡Haru! ¡Haru!

—Oh, hola Mitsumi. Siempre diciéndome Haru... ¿qué tal?

—¡Harumi y yo deseábamos un dibujo tuyo! —dijo una pequeña con un chaleco pequeño y unas botitas rosadas que llamaron su atención; junto a ella, estaba lo que Ayano notó era una niña con síndrome de Down. Sintió lástima ajena por la pequeña, pero ella estaba feliz más que cualquiera.

—Oh, ya veo, eso es lindo, pero ahora estoy ayudando a una amiga.

—¿Ella es Shintaro? Creía se veía como un chico —habló de repente el que era un niño y no una niña como al principio creyó Ayano. Vestía un pequeño vestido, el cabello corto y una bincha rosada en su cabeza.

—Yuri... eh.. no, no es él...

—¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar al chico? Además, dijiste te habías declarado y- —de inmediato el mayor tapó la boca del menor. Apenado, y con el rostro tan rojo que a Ayano la alarmó.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—Sí... lo e-estoy. Je je, ...niños, les diré que pasó más tarde... por ahora, ayúdenme con Ayano Tateyama, mi amiga. ¿Ok?

—¡Sí! —gritaron los tres mientras Mitsumi se ponía en pose militar y sus dos amigos, tomaban las manos de la chica nueva.

Haruka suspiró profundo y alto, y entonces se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones que estaba en el recibimiento.

—Haru-

—Ve Ayano, ellos te guiarán.

Ayano con cuidado tomó las manos de los pequeño. La más gordita y con enfermedad más notoria entonces la soltó y empezó a empujarla mientras Mitsumi, la reemplazaba. Entre los tres pequeños, la llevaron al jardín trasero.

Vasto y amplio paraíso mostrado frente a ella. Girasoles, un sauce llorón, una pequeña fuente con peces y jaulas con conejos, hurones y hamster; los propietarios de aquel reino.

De inmediato los tres niños se tiraron en el pasto y bajo la sombra del árbol, empezaron a arrancar pequeños dientes de león que crecían y a pedir deseos. Ayano tímida, al paso de un minuto, decidió acompañarlos mientras los tres, empezaban a narrarles cómo habían llegado a aquel lugar...

Algunos eran recidentes desde nacimientos, como Harumi, quien hablaba con una naturalidad impresionante para sorpresa de Ayano a pesar de su síndrome. Otros como "Yuri" quien al descubrir lo que él decía era "su real género", fueron metidos a aquel "manicomio" por pedido de un familiar. En su caso, su padre homofóbico.

Mitsumi, quien le pareció la más "normal", le contaría al final su problema: Tenía un ganglio o tumor en la cabeza que hacía se desmayase, o eso fue lo que le dio a entender aquella vez en términos de un niño pequeño de 6 años, quien pronto tendría una operación; pues se temía le diera gigantismo o que el tumor se volviera "malo" como expresó la pequeña.

Fue así que, luego de cientos de risas y palabras llenas de aliento por esos pequeños inocentes, Ayano sintió un pequeño deseo se formó en su cabeza, para al final de la tarde, implantarse en su corazón. Se dio cuenta deseaba cuidar a esos tres niños; y no sólo a ellos, si no también al pequeño que había tenido el accidente con su tía.

Sintió una pena y se sintió la pequeña niña había perdido a su madre.

Sintió esa nostalgia de estar sola y desear una hermana o hermano. Era un mundo de ideas y recuerdos, aceptaciones y rechazos mezclados. Y la final cereza del pastel, el recuerdo de Shuuya luego de la pérdida de su madre, las cientos de lágrimas, el miedo a salir a la luz y preferir la oscuridad de un cuarto solitario.

Las lágrimas y el dolor, algo deseaba nunca más oir o ver.

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Lo supo._ _ **Tenía un sueño.**_ _Un pequeño sueño se había implantado en su corazón de manera grácil y dolorosa..._

—Uf, aquí están. Temía te hubieran llevado a un lugar extraño estos tres diablitos...

—¡Que soy una princesa! —negó Yuri.

—Ja ja. Sí, lo eres —respondió suspirando y revolviéndole el cabello mientras el otro lo intentaba alejar.

—Te llevas bien con ellos, ¿no Haruka? —añadió Ayano mirando a aquellos niños que invadían el espacio de Haruka mientras lo tiraban al pasto entre risas mezcladas y un acto de Haruka que parecía iba a ser devorado por bestias voraces.

—Sí, he estado aquí desde que era un niño ja ja. Sabes... a veces me da miedo admitirlo, pues temo la gente lo use en mi contra, pero... es bueno poder traer a alguien más aquí. —Harumi, con aquellos ojos pequeños y esa mirada perdida, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Yuri de inmediato peleó por aquel mimo, y Mitsumi, terminó por lanzarse sobre los tres.

—Ja ja ja. —Ayano rió, no había sido tan feliz nunca, unos simples niños y sus sinceras alegrías, podían ablandar el corazón de cualquiera.

—Sabes Ayano, espero esto ayude a ese chico... Todos merecemos ayuda. Todos... merecemos vivir aunque sea un poquito más, sin miedo. De eso se trata vivir...

—Creo que...así lo será. en ste lugar, lo ayudarán. Aunque, ja ja me gustaría poder ayudarlo personalmente. Ya sabes, que tú y yo podamos ayudarlo, para que no se sienta intimidado.

—Sí, entiendo eso, cuando eres pequeño, te da miedo la gente mayor, pero luego te acostumbras. —Continuaron charlando mientras los tres pequeños empezaban a sacar a las mascotas pequeñas de centro, esperando ningún _hamster_ escapase o se perdiese.

—Me encantaría ayudarlo. Yo... guau, estoy segura Shuuya y él se entenderían.

—¿Tu crees?

—Es alguien muy querido, y sabe qué se siente estar así.

—Me da... curiosidad, ¿tú crees que ese chico acepte venir?

—Claro, Shuuya lo haría.

—Ya veo, y a parte, tenemos a Kuroha... ya serían cuatro... —la idea formada, estaba clara para él—. Entonces... ¡¿qué estamos esperando?! —gritó emocianado ante la nueva aclaración que tenía. Una idea loca, ciertamente era aquello.

De inmediato ella dirigió una mirada sorprendida a su amigo.

—¡Hay que hacer eso!

—¿Qué? no entie-

—¡Es una gran idea! Podríamos traer a ese chico que tú dices, ¡yo puedo traer a mi hermano! Y si tu amigo conoce a alguien más con ese problema, podemos ayudar. ¡Seríamos un grupo de ayuda!

—Pero..., y-yo no sé si Shuuya quiera, es decir, lo más probable es que... —sabía aceptaría, nunca le había negado nada—¡Además! Me preocupa, pues no sé nada de-

—Sería interesante, así, ¡entraría en confianza!

—P-Pero Haru-

—No te preocupes, es una gran idea, confía en ello, Ayano. Confía en ti.

—¿Confiar...?

—¡Vamos a decírselo a Azami! ¡Le encantará! Seríamos un grupo de ayuda. Tú sería como el corazón, Kuroha y tu amigo, ¡serían quienes le contarían sus anécdotas! Yo iría con Shintaro y Takane. ¡Sería divertido!

—Espera, Haru- —entonces él tomó su mano y no hubo marcha atrás.

—¡Es una gran idea! —continuó exclamando aquello hasta llegar a su destino, la oficina de la directora del lugar.

—Haru...

—Vamos, que será genial. Sólo, confía en ti, Ayano. —esta vez retiró todo su entusiasmo a un pedazo de su corazón y la miró con cálida armonía y felicidad— No dudes nunca. Repítete toda la vida "yo sí puedo" y verás... que se cumplirá.

Ayano nunca comprendió esa seguridad en él, como alguien podía despedir tanta amor y cariño, como alguien... podía confiar en ella, si ella misma no se apreciaba lo suficiente.

—Vamos, te lo prometo, será divertido, y yo estaré siempre aquí.

Su corazón latió y sintió finalmente, podía desear cualquier cosa pues se haría realidad.

.

 ** _Lo sabía, tenía un sueño._**

Así, sabía ella definiría su futuro, y su **destino**.

.

* * *

 ** _Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite_**

* * *

La puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe, y frente a ella, estuvo el nuevo conocido de aquel día.

—Oh, Kuroha, regresaste... —mencionó sorprendida al ver su decrépito rostro y ese ceño fruncido el cual siempre portaba. Había pasado media hora desde su pelea, y Ayano no esperó volver a verlo si quiera.

—Agh, No es como si lo desease...

—¿Ah?

—Azami.

—Oh... bueno, ella te trajo... Yo que ya me había alegrado...

Pasaron minutos mientras él se sentaba y ella arreglaba el lugar. No se inmutó ante su presencia, continuó tarareando una canción la cual él desconocía mientras recogía los juguetes del lugar.

—Ayano, hay algo que te debo decir —sus palabras en un principio la asustaron, mas ella volteó a mirarlo—

—¿Sí...?

—No guardes esperanzas. Esto muy probablemente fracase.

Ese dolor sentido, dolía incluso luego de años. Sabía él no tenía esperanzas en ella, pero que lo admitiera y lo dijera con naturalidad innata, hizo su corazón resquebrajarse.

—Yo... me repetiré todos los días "yo sí puedo", eso es lo que deseo. Yo haré este grupo funcionar. Quizás... no tenemos un adulto o si quiera un practicante... pero ¡lo lograremos!

Su entusiasmo, infantil y desmedido, lo preocupó y enojó.

—Con palabras no puedes solucionarlo todo —sus palabras filudas la detuvieron—. Mira, yo sé muchas cosas. Sé como tratar varias enfermedades, sé incluso usar un desfibrilador y todo lo que sean primeros auxilios; pero, estar en un mismo salón con mi hermano y el idiota de Shuuya... no es como deseo pasar mis tardes. Si me entiendes.

Se preguntó entonces si realmente Haruka y Kuroha eran hermanos o si el joven conocía a su mejor amigo.

—De todos modos, no perdemos nada intentándolo. Al contrario, ayudaríamos a Hibiya. Haruka, dijo que... si nos veía a nosotros, chicos de 17 años, no se sentiría tan intimidado como con un adulto, o hasta un anciano.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —otra vez el pesimismo por sobre las cosas era expresado—. Lo mejor es que se vaya con un psiquiatra bien graduado y eso. Sé bien el primer paso para un paciente con estrés post-traumático es la confianza, pero, yo no sé inspirar confianza si te das cuenta.

—Aún así, Shuuya pasó por lo mismo, yo sí sé como ayudar a Hibiya. Lo haré contigo o sin ti.

—¿Por qué? —dio un paso hasta ella, cuestionando y con rostro parco— ¿Por qué deseas perder tu tiempo? Si me salgo, ¿aún así lo harías? Lo llevarías al fracaso.

—Yo lo veo... como si fuera una charla entre amigos. Creo que... incluso podríamos salir a un parque acuático antes de que se acaben las vacaciones, o a la playa. Sería divertido, saldría con amigos, ya no se sentiría... _solo._ Si está en esta ciudad y sólo ve a su psiquiatra, eso lo haría sentirse mal. Todos sus amigos están en el campo. Sería feo sólo salir con tu madre o sólo estar en un lugar desconocido por asistir a un centro de salud.

—Es un buen punto, pero fácilmente podrías salir con él y eso. A parte podría ir a un psiquiatra autorizado.

—Yo... —sabía eso era pausible. Pero, había algo más— _soy egoísta_.

Aquella frase lo sorprendió y regocijó.

—Porque... deseo ser psiquiatra. Y me gustaría él fuera... "mi primer caso".

El eco invadió la habitación y ambos se quedaron perplejos ante la aclaración de ella.

—¿Sabes que tienes que pasar primero 7 años de medicina?

—Sí, aunque suene tonto, yo, Ayano, la que saca a penas 60 en clases, se quedó leyendo sobre la carrera. Quiero... ayudar a esos niños, quiero que no tengan problemas; quiero que nadie se sienta mal por ser diferente.

—Nadie va a ser completamente feliz en esta vida, deberías saberlo —el sabía bien el significado de aquella frase.

—Aún así, me gustaría intentarlo, ayudar a esos niños, como los que conocí la primera vez que vine. No me gusta el padre de Yuri lo trate mal, no me gusta ver que Harumi sea tachada de idiota, y no me gusta que Mitsuki tenga ese tumor en la cabeza.

—Entiendo la compasión sienten las personas por infantes y eso, más aún en una mujer; pero, no siempre la vida es buena.

—Pero, ¡deseo ayudarlos!

Fue un conflicto de ideas. Ella haría lo que fuera por salvar a alguien, incluso aunque eso lo llevará al peor de los abismos; mientras él, cruel y solitario, tenía el poder de la sanación, pero no así el entusiasmo. Ambos quizás, eran egoístas en lo que fue, una de sus primeras grandes peleas.

—No siempre los sueños se hacen realidad, mocosa idiota.

No soportaba los insultos, y él lo descubriría.

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! —entonces dirigió su enojo contra él y viceversa— Tú te sabes las enfermedades porque quieres ser médico, ¿no? Si alguien tan malo como tú pudo saber todo lo que Haruka dice sabes, ¡eso significa que yo también puedo! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?! Tú tienes un historial malo que deseas cambiar, ¡yo no! ¡Eso significa que si me esfuerzo, puedo ser mejor que tú! ¡Si estudio este año, para el final del año sabré más qu-!

Enfureció entonces.

—No podrías saber tanto, **¡pues no vives enfermo!**

Eso ella no lo supo hasta ese instante. Y el saberlo la desconcertó.

—¿Qué...?

—Desde que tengo memoria he estado en este puto lugar. Desde que tenía 6... ¡Mi vida se jodió desde ese momento! Claro, sé mucho de enfermedades porque es mi pan de cada día; pero, no signifique desee ser médico, ¡es lo que más odio! Pero, ¡no puedo hacer nada! ¿Qué más voy a hacer? Cada vez que intento hacer algo bien... me enojo; y a veces, no me puedo controlar. Golpeo a los idiotas que me ven tomando mis medicinas. Intento hacer bien las cosas, ¡pero no puedo! Siempre sucede algo que me impide lograr mis metas. Mierda, Ayano ¡Mis pecados no te harán más santo! ¡Que yo sea una puta basura no significa que tú eres mejor! ¡¿Por qué carajos no cambian?!

Eso la asustó y cuando él avanzó un poco hacia su ser, retrocedió aterrorizada.

Él notando su actitud, respiró hondo. No deseaba explotar, no al menos ese día.

—1, 2, 3, 4...

Intentó calmarse como ya le habían dicho en aquel lugar.

—Yo tengo esquizofrenia—declaró calmado—, desde los 6. Nunca nadie se preocupó por mi. Mi padre es un imbécil que sólo piensa en su puta carrera, y mi madre, la única que nos mantenía felices a mis dos hermanos y a mí, está muerta. A veces... me gustaría tomar un arma, y matarlos a todos, porque ¡no aguanto todos sean tan molestos y tan hijos de puta! Sólo se la pasan diciéndome que sólo soy un enfermo, y que sin mis medicamentos, no soy nada más que el loco del vecindario. Estoy harto, ¡estoy harto! ¡Que todos me crean un loco! Sólo por eso.

Su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido de sus sentimientos.

Gruño y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando ella habló y cambió su mundo con sólo algunas pequeñas palabras.

—Yo no te creo un loco...

Entonces él la miró sorprendido y furioso. Aún con las últimas palabras confesadas por él, cualquiera se hubiera asustado. Tomar un arma, matar a todo aquel él conociera, incluso a su padre; eso debía asustar a quien sea.

—Pero, no oíste, deseo a veces matarlos a todos ¿eso no me hace un loco? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, maldita zo-?

—Sé como se siente desear que las cosas malas no pasen. Por eso... deseo ayudar a los demás. Incluso, me gustaría ayudarte a ti, Kuroha. N-Nadie... es malo sólo porque sí. Mamá... decía eso.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó curioso y un poco más tranquilo.

—Ella... murió hace unos pocos años. Me sigo preguntando qué puedo hacer para hacerla sentir orgullosa a pesar de estar muerta. Soy muy torpe, en el colegio saco malas notas, casi repito el año hace poco... y no sé ni como entré a la preparatoria... pero, al fin lo sé. Sé que quiero en mi vida. Quiero ayudar a los demás como ella me ayudaba a mí. Por esto... quiero ser psiquiatra, incluso aunque las personas me digan que soy una idiota, aún aunque me digan que no lo lograré. Les demostraré puedo, y me... —estuvo a punto de llorar hasta que él completó sus palabras.

—Reiré en su cara.

Alzó la mirada, observando ese semblante serio y en perpetua neutralidad.

—Sí... —fue aquello quizás un suspiro ante el deseo de no llorar—, supongo eso también, ja ja.

Ella acalló. Esperando él dijera algo o se fuera. Le temía, era verdad, pues la fuerza que él tenía era famosa; mas, deseaba cuidarlo, ayudarlo; pues como muchos, sabía estaba perdido, y por eso no lo iba a dejar.

—Me gustaría ayudarte. ¿Eso no sería genial? Que el mundo comprendiese que ser diferente no es malo. Siempre deseé aquello. Uno donde no se burlen mis amigas de mí por ser tan torpe, una cabeza hueca con rostro bonito; o un mundo para ti, uno donde nadie te moleste por tus medicinas. Siempre quise... crear un mundo así...

Hubo un largo silencio.

Él nunca supo quizás sí existía un pequeño lugar para él entre la gente "normal" como ella soñaba.

Estaba sorprendido. Alguien. Alguien miserablemente entendía su podrido ser.

—Creí eras una niña tonta..., pero veo eres más decidida. ...O más estúpida.

Sus palabras la alejaron del miedo, y notó una cierta "burla" en estas; algo parecido a la confianza.

—Supongo me gustaría intentarlo... ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó con rostro melancólico y por fin, calmado.

—Yo no te apoyaré con tales notas, para tu información. Si deseas graduarte de psiquiatra, tienes que tener mínimo 90...

—Lo sé, pero, cuando me gradúe... yo... me reiré en tu cara y de inmediato... iré al cementerio y le diré a mi madre que soy alguien.

Eso sorprendió al joven, no esperaba esa chica pensara de aquel modo, bonita, alegre, la típica idiota la cual, por un sueño había cambiado.

—Eso quiero verlo, sabes.

Y él no parecía aquel chico que ella había visto. Aquel que gritaba. Aquel que deseaba eliminar el odio y rencor de la gente de manera extremista.

Por primera vez, dijo algo que sinceramente deseaba. y Ayano, fue por un instante feliz ante sus palabras sinceras, al menos, de apariencia.

—Eres bienvenido a verlo. Incluso, te daré mi diploma si es necesario... ja ja... Pero, por ahora, llevémonos bien, ¿...te parece?

—Aun así no lo lograrás; y haré un infierno de tu vida como es mi costumbre. —rió, haciendo para su sorpresa una mueca de gusto como ella no vería mucho.

—Eso dices tú. —poco a poco la conversación fue más sensata y más sentida, como su fueran do viejos conocidos.

—No lo harás —se burló una vez más.

—Ja, me reiré en tu cara cuando me gradué.

—Eso quiero verlo.

—¡Lo veras!

Y viendo el salón estaba limpio, se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba él.

—Espero entiendas haré tu vida miserable como pueda —advirtió el joven malvado.

—Eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Sólo, no te atrevas a tomar un arma y matar a todos, pues, todos tienen alguien bueno cerca a ellos, aun aunque sueno ilógico.

—Nah, eso no aplacaría mi ira.

Pensó, intentado hacer frente a aquel deseo despiadado.

—Entonces..., hazlo para no entrar a la cárcel. No le hagas daño a nadie. ¿Está bien?—preguntó con un ruego inocente.

—Ja, eso me convence mucho más... Parece ya sabes como hablar conmigo.

—Ja ja, eres una persona extraña, Kuroha.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—Todo lo contrario, ¡me pareces alguien interesante! Ya te quiero ver la próxima semana.

Las palabras de ella, esa extraña espera, el entusiasmo por verse la próxima vez, fue algo nunca oyó o sintió en su vida; y ella, una desconocida, una "idiota" como él pensaba, parecía cambiaría la vida de quien la conocieran.

—Supongo me queda la extraña emoción de ver en qué te convertirás; en una mesera o en lo que profesas.

—Vas a ver, ¡seré famosa! —gritó alegre y entusiasmada mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta y mirando aquel rostro juvenil.

—Si tú lo dices... Supongo, **no** ha sido un gusto, ...Ayano.

—Hasta la próxima semana, chico asesino.

—Cállate, chica tonta.

Fue así como los dos compañeros se alejaron tomando cada uno su camino. Y aunque en las dos semanas siguientes continuaran con sus absurdas peleas hasta un punto el cual cualquiera se ofendería mucho o lloraría; no lo sabían, pero se habían vuelto extraños, eternos y odiados amigos.

Extraños amigos encargados de un extraño grupo de ayuda.

.

~Continuará~

.

* * *

(1) _Todo estará bien, ten confianza y sigue adelante._

(2) _Así como un arcoíris se extiende sobre el asfalto cuando la lluvia llega a su fin_

(3) _No importa cuantas veces te tropieces..._

(4) _Sólo existe una cosa que es importante:_ _ **Tener un lindo sueño.**_

(5) ** _Simplemente no cierres tu corazón._**

 ** _._**

Ayano está cantando la canción "for you de AZU".

Me pareció apropiada por como es Ayano y la potente letra que tiene esta canción.

(Les digo algo gracioso, esa canción junto a "michi to all you" y "long kiss goodbye" son las canciones que mi enamorado y yo nos hemos dedicado mucho.)

Aclaración de personajes: Me temo los personajes se saldrán un poco de sus papeles. Esta historia deseo publicarla a su tiempo como un original. Y ante aquello, es que he terminado por mutar a cada personaje xD

Ayano en esta historia he deseado sea la "chica tonta", la "hijita de papi" (pues, es hija única), inspirado de alguien que ya me acusará en los comentarios o face XD.

Ayano tiene las peores notas, pero eso no evita tenga la cualidad más extraña, **esa de ver la bondad en las personas**. Incluso en un ser tan terrible como puede ser Kuroha en esta historia. Y aunque no lo crean, he conocido dos personas las cuales detestan a las personas, deseaban que todos murieran. Por quienes amaban, ellos han cambiado mucho. Quiero reflejar eso un poco, que el cariño e incluso, la sola amistad, sí puede cambiar a alguien, aunque sea un poco.

Me inspiran mucho estas dos bonitas parejas *3*.

 **Y ¡disculpen si se me pasa de la mano el OCC! Lo lamento u.u .**

—Siguiente capítulo: Mi enfermedad. (Kuroha)—

¡Denota mis errores! Deja un comentario si así es tu deseo uwu

Hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos!


End file.
